


Operation Fortitude (二戰 帶卡)

by rocc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 帶卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocc/pseuds/rocc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二战背景文 </p><p>长篇连载</p><p>H有注意!!! </p><p>同步发在LOFTER、贴吧、AO3，各位如果喜欢请不吝惜的给个赞吧，你们的支持是我写文的动力!!</p><p>感谢~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

巴黎，光明之都，深受启蒙运动影响而引领世界走向光辉时代的城市。曾几何时，它是艺术与人文的中心，是人们眼中最璀灿的蓝宝石，闪耀于欧陆大地，傲视于世界的中心。

然若今非昔比，那个夏天，风云变色，纳粹德国佬在凯旋门下盛大阅兵，宣告第三帝国的版图已然涵盖这美丽的城市。光明转趋黯淡，璀璨的蓝宝石蒙上了层灰，失去信仰的人们灰心丧志，占领区下的城市陷入愁怅…

第10区的酒吧街是夜生活不可或缺的乐园，为打发时间而聚集于此的顾客们似乎早已习惯将自己与友人灌得酩酊大醉，吵吵嚷嚷得直到天明。酒杯与呼喊声此起彼落，倾身于酒乡泽国的醉汉们早已旁若无人似的大加放纵…

''啧！''

烦躁的举起手中的威士忌一饮而尽，吧台边的宇智波先生脸色颇为难看…  
连日的疲劳与睡眠不足让他精神萎靡，耳边不时传来的喧哗声更使其烦躁不堪。纵然早已下定决心要来个不醉不归，沉垫垫的脑袋此刻却分外勤奋的努力运作，丝毫不给自己喘息的空间

「再来一杯！」招来前台的酒保，不顾对方担忧的神情，宇智波先生大声喝斥，语气不容质疑

酒保利落的送上溢满威士忌的酒杯，丝毫不敢怠慢，更不敢多言

这已经是第八杯了吧，宇智波先生漠然的望着酒杯中澄黄色的液体，无法理解自己为何在数杯黄汤下肚后仍旧清醒无比

''这东西变淡了吗？''

不，不可能，这牌子他喝了大半辈子，味道没变的前提下又怎会不纯？

''难道是我酒量变好了？''

说出来都觉得害臊，别说是老亏他的白绝了，就连他自己都清楚自个是个什么货色

宇智波先生自嘲的笑了，无意识的转过身来环视了小酒馆周遭，越过那群吵杂的醉汉与刚满十八岁就来借酒逞英雄的小伙子们，他将视线定格在沉静于角落边的男人身上

''又来啦…''

银发的男人，总是拿着本书坐落于酒吧内最不起眼的位置，貌似专注实则有些漫不经心。衣领遮住的半边面容看不出喜怒哀乐，仅是耸拉着的眼皮不时眺望着窗外来往的行人…

''今晚是一个人啊…''

宇智波先生已经数不清自己是第几次遇见他了…男人在两个月前开始频繁的出入这乡间酒吧，平淡无奇的打扮并没有引起太多的注目，单调的点酒模式就连老资深的酒保都不愿特别留意，更别提纯粹是来买醉，消磨时间的宇智波先生了，若不是见到那件事，他压根也不会在意那个如路人般存在的男人

 

事情要从二个月前那狂风骤雨的夜晚说起，刚到任的宇智波先生加班到深夜，当他拖着疲累的身躯，如往常般摇摇晃晃的来到喧闹的酒吧时，前台的座位已然被颟顸的酒客占满。心情极差本想手脚并用让这群醉汉给自己挪出个位子时，被酒保一句今晚免费招待给打消了念头，悻悻然的往后排移动，在角落边发现了张空着的椅子…

「能坐吗？」形式上的问了一句，顺手拉开椅背一屁股坐了下来，丝毫无意顾忌对桌的银发男人正用一种极其诧异的眼神望向他

「…嗯…你坐吧，那没人…」男人的目光没有停留太久，很快便移回手上那本橘皮小书上，似乎对宇智波先生的鲁莽举动不再介怀  
招来侍者，宇智波先生如往常般点了杯威士忌，喝了几口便在酒精与疲劳的双重催化下稍稍失了神，恍惚间一名女子自彼方走来…

「来啦…」黝黑亮丽的长发及肩，女子韵味十足美艳动人。只见她轻柔的搭上对桌银发男人的肩头，俯身就是一个法式深吻

「想我吗？宝贝」绵长的拥吻间，女子呢喃低语

「想得快疯了…」顺从的接受那热情至极的欢迎仪式，银发男人似乎也乐在其中

''啧！法国佬…''

这一幕让对桌的宇智波先生绝得恶心，虽说脑子目前仍旧混沌不明，但眼见狗男女在自个眼前晒恩爱还是让人无法忍受

「好一阵子没碰面了，工作还顺利吗？」结束那令人窒息的长吻，银发男子起身让位给美艳的女士，自己则拉了一旁空着的凳子就坐

「嗯…去了趟加莱，虽说还是老样子，但繁忙许多，可能的话还得再多跑几趟…」接过替来的红酒，女子微笑道

「工作还是一如既往的忙碌啊，果然成功人士就是不一样」

「说笑呢，你不也忙得很？都多久没碰面了，不会是外头有了别人吧？」

「哈哈，做我这行的难免嘛…妳大人有大量就饶了我吧」男人捎捎头，有些难堪的笑了

「哀~~也是，我哪敢奢望你这种人从一而终呢？太天真了…」女人叹了口气，摇摇手中朱红色的酒杯，表情无奈

''…哪种人？哪一行？''

迷茫的听着对桌的轻声细语，八卦的宇智波先生觉得自己纵然不愿听这对狗男女谈情说爱，双耳却还是尽责的将对方的谈话送入脑中供他尽情咀嚼。而当两人谈到了这份上，他也早已压抑不住自己旺盛的好奇心，想去一探究竟…

「别说我，传闻说妳跟大胡子走得很近，那倒是真的？」

「…胡说什么呢？就凭他那种邋塌样？」

「人各有所好嘛，虽说现世动荡不安，但男未婚女未嫁的，有什么不可以？」

「少耍嘴皮子了，还轮不到你来教训我。真是的，大老远来找你就知道没好事…」

「欸欸…别生气嘛，就当我胡说吧。咱换个地方好好说，包妳满意…」男人亲昵的靠上前，在女子耳边呢喃低语了几声，换得对方一阵轻笑

片刻后，两人起身离去，搂搂抱抱极其亲昵的离开宇智波先生有限的视线范围内，留下他一人傻傻的遥望远方…

 

''那家伙不会是做那个的吧…''

事后回想起来，宇智波先生仍旧是记忆犹新…

现年三十出头的他见过不少大场面，戎马一生的少年时代可说是把生死置之度外，然而状似辉煌实则留是有些许遗憾的。若问为何，即是他从未真正理解那人类文明治下的成人之爱…

当然啦，这并不是说他从未体验过。做为军官，宇智波先生在学生时期就跟着一帮狐群狗党体验过所谓''男孩必经的成年礼''，尔后也在随军征战的过程中亲身经历过了几次，但那些经验值却从未让他真正理解所谓成人之爱。更准确的说法是，宇智波先生从未爱过任何与他经历过的人，更从未对这类事件感到兴趣…

除了眼前这人之外…

这男人与众不同，宇智波先生内心批注道…

与那些曾在他身边甚或是同袍间穿梭的风尘人士不同，银发男人给他的感觉多了分散漫，添了分风雅。固定于每晚深夜时分来到酒吧，耸拉着的眼皮状似漫不经心，却能待客人临场时从容不迫，以绅士般的态度，恋人般的神情，狠狠抓住他们悸动的心房…快狠准不说，对宇智波先生来说，更重要的是…这男人让他似曾相识…

打自那天起，宇智波先生开始暗搓搓的观察起人家，理由不外乎是基于安全上的考虑，以身为管区指挥官的名义毫无顾忌的出入酒吧。尽管副官白绝已然多次体醒这会使民众对他的观感不佳，仍旧无法阻拦他旺盛的好奇心…

''要不，今晚来试试…''

将手中第八杯威士忌举起，透过澄黄色的酒水远望角落边的银发男人，宇智波先生想着反正一时半刻也醉不了，干脆借着酒胆跟人家说说话好了…

''对…就说说话…''

摇摇晃晃的起身，汉草极好的宇智波先生拨开挡路的路障们，一路杀向银发男人所在的角落。只闻所经之路哀嚎声遍野，他却像个没事人一样的出现在男人身旁…

「…能…能坐吗？」临时起意的行动没能好好想想搭讪词，宇智波先生困窘的以初见面当时随口一句话问道  
「当然，坐吧，那没人」银发男人愣了会，随即瞇起双眼微笑答道

「…」就在那一瞬间，宇智波先生觉得自己有些醉了，茫茫然的忘了该说些什么

「有事吗？」大概是看到对方有些失神的望着自己，银发男人轻声询问道

「啊！不…不，我是说…我们…我们见过吗？」宇智波先生有些语无伦次了，慌乱中也就胡乱问了一句

「嗯，见过啊」男人没有多想，只是点头答道，速度之快又让宇智波先生顿时无以响应

「…这阵子你不也常来这喝酒吗？」开口解释道，银发男人贴心的化解了宇智波先生词穷的尴尬场面

「欸？你…你记得我？」

「呵，就你那身装扮不记得也难吧」黑眸上下打量了宇智波先生一身笔挺的党卫军装，上至佩挂于脖前象征最高荣誉的双橡叶骑士铁十字勋章，下至擦得一丝不苟的黑亮军靴，男人理所当然的的表示道

「…你不介意？」巴黎毕竟是占领区，与祖国不同，住在这的法国佬可不太喜欢身着军装的德国小伙子，更别提像他这种万恶的纳粹份子

「怎么会？我向来来者不拒，以客为尊」撇撇手，男人笑答，仿若云淡风轻，着实不以为意

「我以为你们法国人不太喜欢我这种人…」宇智波先生顿时松了口气，想着对方没有要拒绝自已的意思，心情大好

「嘛，老实说吧，他们确实不喜欢。但干我这行的没得选，不是吗？」男人自嘲道，顺手点了杯白兰地送上宇智波先生跟前

「…不…不是的…你…你不一样…」烈酒再次被宇智波先生一饮而尽，这回他真的醉了，说话开始含糊不清，语气却格外坚定

「哈哈，没这回事，像我这种人…」

「不！你不一样！我…我知道…真的…」

「…」就旁人来看，宇智波先生纯粹是醉得语无伦次了，但对桌的银发男人似乎不这么认为，他欲言又止，在对方一个劲的''不一样''论调下终究是妥协了

「…啊…是啊，你说得对，是不太一样…」男人附和道，神情却有些没落，不似方才云淡风轻的谈笑风生，耸拉着的眼皮顿时多了几分哀愁…

「…怎么了？你…」查觉男人的异样，宇智波先生倏然起身，浑身酒气覆上银发男人额前，迷茫的喊道

「…没事…我只是…」话还没到头，唇舌就被温热的灼烈感覆盖，眼前一片迷茫，大脑回路陷入停滞…

深情而炙热的长吻，不似优雅而性感的法式深吻，那是独有且霸道，充满侵略性的吻。唇舌并用，深入对方最隐蔽的深处，饥渴而贪婪的吸取其中每一滴精华，恣意交缠直至双方都耗尽了气力，方才停下那令人脸红心跳的一吻…

「…抱歉…」满脸通红的宇智波先生喘着气，迷茫的喊道，动作却无丝毫停滞的意思，双手覆上对方同样因缺氧而桃红的面颊…  
毫无疑问的，银发男人并未感到不悦。缓缓阖上雾气迷茫的双眸，主动覆上对方感性的双唇…

 

''不…不会的…带土…''


	2. Operation Fortitude 02 (二戰 帶卡)

02

 

「你昨晚上哪去了？」风风火火的杀进指挥官办公事，白绝那张本就惨白的面容这会儿更吓人了

「红魔女…」办公桌前的宇智波先生悠闲的翻阅着报纸，头也不抬一下，极其不以为意

「放屁！我上那找你了，半个影也没瞧见。你小子不会是酒喝多了找女人去了吧？」

「…」副官的直觉向来敏锐，而宇智波先生深知自己是逃不过了，干脆闭上了嘴等他唠叨到满意为止

「祖宗啊，酒可以乱喝女人可不能乱玩。现下是什么世道你不知道？乱七八糟的关系可是会成为把柄的！要知道你能有今天不容易…」白绝一开口就是没完没了，拿着他办公桌前的指挥官职章挥舞着，叨叨絮絮的碎念个没完

「啧，知道啦！」算算时间也该上工了，宇智波先生阖上没能好好阅读的晨间小报，自胸前亮出银白色的怀表，阻止了副官不断开阖的嘴

「最好是，到时砸锅了可别让我替你擦屁股！」白绝不死心的补上一句，对这不受教的祖宗感到愤怒

「谁要你插手，一边看戏去」宇智波先生也不是省油的灯，利落的套上军装，毫不客气的还嘴

「哼，到时你小子就知道了，不听老人言吃亏在眼前。婊子没一个是好东西！」

「…」这话倒是让宇智波先生介意了。胸口闷闷的有些不适，眉头微皱，表情扭曲，冷眼直射的前方另人不寒而栗…

「…总…总之你离那些女人远点就是了！待会有个会面，准备好就上车吧」显然是有些畏惧了，白绝赶紧换了个话题回避

「…会面？去哪？」

「共和国广场，商会邀请了位大明星来劳军，想让你替他们安排个机会」

巴黎商会向来资本雄厚，花大钱请大明星来办个活动对他们来说轻而一举。问题是目的的达成除了金钱外，还得有人脉向上疏通才行，而当下想到的最佳人选便是作为管区指挥官的宇智波上校

「大明星？谁啊？」

「我怎么会知道？别磨蹭了，快准备」白绝尖叫道，对没有时间观念的宇智波很是恼怒，碰的一声甩上办公室大门飞奔下楼

「呼…」惹人厌的副官总算走了，宇智波上校跌回舒适的大办公椅，扶额仰视着天花板上华丽的维纳斯浮雕…

他总是不明白，为何法国佬会愿意花心思在那些不容易发见的地方。上头的女神被刻划的唯妙唯肖，精致的雕工使她美得不可方物，遥远的距离却让人难以亲近。这种莫名的疏离感就好比世人依恋着造物主，却又对它神圣不可侵犯的存在感到理所当然一般

''呿！那有什么好玩的？''

宇智波上校不喜欢这样，比起站在远方抬头仰望，他更钟情于近距离的观察，甚而进一步的接触…正如昨晚那出美妙的邂逅一般，激情而奔放…

他承认，自个当时确实是喝醉了，本就想和对方说说话聊聊天，哪知一时没把持住，就这样发生了关系。虽说事后他完全没有一丝后悔的意思，但像个十七、八岁青涩的男孩一般毫无自制力的表现仍旧让他感到可耻

''都多大的人了啊…''

喝了口早已因为白绝的打扰而冷掉的黑咖啡，宇智波上校细细品尝其中的苦涩，脑中回忆着昨晚疯狂的喜悦，感受那热情如火的悸动在体内响起的余韵…

「上校？」办公室的大门再度被无理的开起，一颗褐色的脑袋伸了进来

「…干嘛啊？」被手下打断春梦的感觉很不好，宇智波上校一脸苦大仇深的瞪着门边

「少校在楼下快气疯了，他让我来催你赶紧启程」褐色脑袋的中尉不以无意，只是平铺直术的转达道  
「…知道啦！」白绝真是烦人，宇智波上校在内心咒骂道。抄起盘帽，起身下楼

 

 

「您能大驾光临真是太好了，宇智波上校！」矮胖的男人亲自为上校打开车门，殷勤万分的欢迎他的到来，尽管那已是与约订时间晚了整整三十分钟之久

「…啊…这没什么，会长」宇智波上校还是知道礼数的，含首点头示意，对自己迟到的这件事闭口不提

「不、不、不，您能亲自来一趟让我们安心许多呢。这次活动还需要您与宣传部的帮忙，还请多多指教」

「宣传部？这是怎么回事…」一听到这三个字立马警戒起来，上校本就阴郁的脸庞瞬间乌云密布

「啊，是这样的。我们这回邀请到的野原小姐所属经纪公司，希望能将这此劳军的活动传递出去。一方面军民同乐，二方面也能替他们打些知名度」

「…为什么事先不告诉我？」愁云惨雾的面容像是随时要打雷了，宇智波上校危险的瞇起双眼…

「这、这…」会长这才发现大事不妙，赶紧瞄了瞄上校身后的副官，向他求援。不料却换得对方一记''我哪知道怎么办''的眼神…

「会长，请问我们可以开工了吗？」清澈的女声自后方传来，褐色短发的女士身着剪裁得宜，朴素却不失端庄优雅的白色连身洋装出现在众人面前

「野原小姐！」彷佛是看到了救兵，会长一个转身将美丽的女士拉向宇智波上校

「请容我介绍，宇智波上校，这位是本次活动的主角，野原琳」

「初次见面，宇智波上校，请多多指教」简单的含首行礼，野原小姐落落大方，不失优雅气质

「…初次界面，党卫军上校旗队指挥官，宇智波带土。很高兴认识妳，野原小姐…」  
就那么一瞬间，宇智波上校觉得自己闪瞎了眼，星星点点的亮光在野原小姐身旁闪呀闪的，仿若女神佛蕾亚下凡般，一扫之前阴霾

「请直接喊我琳吧，宇智波上校」女孩一个微笑让宇智波上校失了神，友善的态度更是直接正中红心

「啊…是吗…琳…是吧？」有生以来头一次紧张的说不出话，宇智波上校结结巴巴的试着发出几个单词

「嗯！」开朗的回应道，女孩笑开怀的面容再次融化了宇智波上校的心…

「野原小姐是初次来到巴黎吧？活动期间应该没有其他额外的计划才是，不知您是否有空能与我们共进晚餐？」气氛正好，眼见这回是押对了宝，会长立马追加提议

「这…」突如其来的要求却让女孩有些尴尬，垂下眼帘欲言又止

「您不方便吗？」

「不、不是的，只是…这件事我没法做主，得交由经纪人决定才行」

「喔~~说得也是呢。真是抱歉，我应该先征求您的经济人同意才是…」  
签了约的艺人出席公开场合一举一动都得牵连着经记公司，虽说难免有些绑手绑脚的，但也正因为有了这群人的中介，艺人们方才有了演出的机会

「经纪人先生来了会场吗？」

「嗯，待会就到！」

''什么啊，这小子…自家艺人都到了，还姗姗来迟，算什么经纪人啊…''

宇智波上校鄙夷让女士久等的男人。就算他自己也是个极度缺乏时间观念的迟到大王，仍旧以''让女人等待与让男人等待是不同的两码事''为论述，大加批评那些迟到不守时的男人们

而就在他恼怒的想开始计算自己等候的时间之时…

「啊啊…真是抱歉呢，让各位久等了…」远方来人慢悠悠的步行而至，挥着手向众人致歉，轻松惬意的语气却丝毫不带任何歉意

「卡斯维尔先生！谢天谢地你总算来了，我们都在等着你呢！」会长率先认出对方，奔上前向男人抱怨道

「哎呀，抱歉抱歉…我有些睡过头了…所以…」不好意思的搔搔头，男人迟到的理由另人咋舌

''睡过头？太扯了吧，这都几点了还能睡？晚上想必…''

男人步步逼进宇智波上校的视线范围内，等他面露微笑的站在自己面前不过三步的距离时，上校完全吓傻了…

「初次界面，宇智波上校，我是卡斯维尔，野原琳小姐的经纪人」

昨夜与他翻云覆雨共度春宵的银发男人正笑瞇瞇和他握手寒暄…


	3. Operation Fortitude 03 (二戰 帶卡)

03

 

Holy Shit！！！

宇智波上校不得不用敌国语言来形容这次的相遇…

真是太糟了，不，简直是糟糕到了极点！没有比这更糟糕的事了…

那家伙怎么会在这里？！

什么时候成了大明星的经纪人？又是在什么时候成了这场盛宴的坐上宾，谈笑风生的逗得大伙乐开怀？

「宇智波上校，你还好吗？」事主一脸担忧的望着自己，彷佛全然不知一切皆因他而起

「…」

他怎么会好呢？这场面他没吓傻就不错了，你又怎么能强求他故作无事陪笑脸！

黑眸艰难的望了眼对桌的卡斯维尔先生，脑中立马回想起昨晚翻云覆雨的激情场景…

宇智波上校觉得自己渗满酒精的胃蕾实在撑不住了，惨绿着脸，彷佛下一秒就要希哩哗啦吐个满地…

「上校的脸色不太好啊，要紧吗？」这会儿连会长也察觉异样了，连带着一旁的商界人士纷纷投以担忧的目光…

政商两造自古便有剪不断理还乱的社会牵绊。俗话说鱼帮水水帮鱼，商界需要拓展人脉开拓市场，便需要政界人士打点。而想在政坛闯出一片天获得上级青睐，更需要雄厚的资经做为后盾。以此为拌，两者可说是有千丝万缕的关系，而现下这场餐叙更是连结双方的重要枢纽…

「哈哈，没事的，请别担心。上校只不过是昨晚喝多了…」白绝上前拍了拍宇智波上校的肩头，顺势压低了身子，将音量控制在仅有他两人能倾听的范围内…

「祖宗你振作点行吗？早上开始就一脸活见鬼的样子…跟你说了女人玩不得，看吧！就这下场！」纵然是想勉励他再撑一会儿，嘴贱的白绝仍不忘加上句冷嘲热讽

「…唔…」被白绝压得更不舒服了，宇智波上校愤怒得一把推开他「走开！」扶着椅背勉强起身…

「失陪一下…」向桌边担忧的宾客喃喃喊了一句，随即头也不回的转身，上校摇摇晃晃的径自往洗手间的方向走去

「…」餐桌上的宾客陷入可怕的静默，遥望宇智波上校离去的身影，众人顿时不知该如何是好

「抱歉，我也失陪一下…」卡斯维尔先生优雅的起身，微微含首挂上招牌微笑，从容不迫的离开现场

 

 

「哇…这么惨烈啊…」刚进洗手间就看到宇智波上校抱着水盆吐得满缸子，脸色难看得像个活死人

「…」斜眼瞄了一副事不关己的卡斯维尔先生一眼，宇智波上校泛红的双眼充满血丝

「需要纸巾吗？」卡斯维尔先生仍旧一派轻松，掏出纸巾在宇智波上校身旁晃了两下，随即被恼怒的男人握住手腕，一个转身擒拿抵在墙边扼住颈项…

「你…」脑子涨得快发疯了，握住银发男人颈脖处的左臂剧烈摇晃

「…你到底是谁？」龇牙裂嘴的盘问道，上校觉得自己再也无法忍受了

「你说呢？」银发男人似乎并未受到惊吓，仅是抬高了下颚以本就相对高出一个头的身长，居高临下的俯视着宇智波上校

「混仗！回答我！」掐着颈子的左手加大了力度，力道之大让银发男人差点喘不过气

「…我…说过了吧…野原小姐的…经纪人…」男人艰难的吐出几句话，纵然神情痛苦，眼角透露出的笑意依旧

「那你怎么会出现在酒吧！？还像个婊…」踌躇了一下，宇智波上校发觉自己终究还是不愿以那粗鄙的单词来形容眼前的男人

「呵…那是我的私事吧，宇智波先生…正如你下了班到酒吧寻欢一样…」尽管上校的压迫仍旧让他喘不气，男人还是不怕死的揶揄道，嘴角轻起的笑容令人不禁怀疑他是否真的理解自己所面临的处境

「我才不…」此话一出立马惹得宇智波上校一震怒火升腾，涨红了脸就想否认

「其实…这也没什么吧…你情我愿…有什么好难堪的？」

「你说什么？」瞇起双眼，上校觉得自己好像听到了些什么不得了的论述，微微松开扼住颈项的左手，让男人把话说清楚

箝制呼吸的手腕总算是松开了，男人咳了几声，待顺气后默默整理好被弄皱的领口，弯起眉角微笑道…

「这里是巴黎啊，阁下…任何疯狂的事都会被视为理所当然，更何况是你情我愿的解决彼此的生理需求了」

「…」

言下之意，是要他将昨晚的一切视为''一夜情''，炮打完，枪一提，就这样鸟兽散，全当没发生过？！

「…但…」宇智波上校想说些什么，一时半会儿却也不知该如何响应…

男人说得对，这里是巴黎，是疯狂的法国人所居住的城市，而他与男人之间发生的事，不过是法国人眼中再寻常不过的芝麻小事。如此说来，他又何必在意呢？

是啊，他不应该在意的…又不是年轻小伙子没见过世面，一夜情什么的对成年男人来说是再正常不过的事了啊，他只需要忘了…

「啊！！你果然在这！」洗手间的木门被碰的一声应声推开，无理的白绝冲进来就是一阵斥喝

「祖宗你搞什么鬼？外头的人可都在等你啊！你小子倒好，跑这…」正当白绝抓住宇智波上校想左右摇晃清空他混沌的脑袋时，愕然的发现了一旁伫立的卡斯维尔先生…

''他怎么会在这？''

白绝当下的第一反应是向眼前得宇智波上校确认，但对方仅是沉着一张脸，若有所思的不发一语

「…那我就先回座了，宇智波上校。请您也尽快入席加入我们的晚宴，女主角很快就要到场了，我相信您不会想让女士干等吧」平淡的语气，泰然自若的模样，卡斯维尔先生的表现就好像方才什么事也没发生过一般。礼貌性的微微含首，转身推开门就要离开…

「等…等等…」这才回过神来，宇智波上校赶紧叫住对方「…那件事…」寻思了半天仍旧不知该如何开口，加上烦人的白绝此时正在身旁，嘴角开开阖阖的陷入两难…

「啊？喔，那个啊…放心吧，我不会说的」

挂上招牌笑容，卡斯维尔先生弯下眉角，像个大大的月弯般挂在他白净的脸庞上，右眼那垂直而下，掠过黑眸深浅不一的红色血痕则是隐隐约约的浮现着，神秘而令人费解…

「…那小子什么意思？你们刚刚说什么呢？」待卡斯维尔先生离开现场回到宴会厅，白绝不解的追问道

「…」但宇智波上校并未回应他，仅是以同样莫名奇妙的神情默然的望着阖上的木制拉门…


	4. Operation Fortitude 04 (二戰 帶卡)

04

 

「野原小姐的歌声真是动人啊，有如天籁一般！」

「就是啊，早闻小巴黎人报对您的风评，今日能一睹风采还真是万分荣幸！」

「各位过讲了，能出席此次活动才是我的荣幸，商会的邀请让我受宠若惊」随着歌舞表演的落幕，众人纷纷向翩然入席的野原小姐敬酒。而落落大方，甜美可人的女孩则抱以微笑，有礼的向宾客表达感谢之意

「快别这么说，巴黎商会能邀请到您才是荣幸。再说能让今日的座上嘉宾宇智波上校感到满意，我们也算是心满意足了…」意在将这话传进同桌的上校耳里，会长揣摩着让对方表态，好决定一个月后的劳军演唱会是否如期举办

「…」众人将目光投向贵宾席上的宇智波上校，屏息以待，却发现他人仅是沉着一张脸，表情肃穆…

''扣！''的一声，宇智波上校的椅脚被后方站着的副官重重踢了一下

「啊…不错…很不错…」上校回过神来，先是敷衍的喊了几句，随即撇过头恶狠狠的瞪了后头的白绝一眼

「…上校…不喜欢吗？」任谁都看得出宇智波上校是在敷衍了事，主演的野原小姐有些难过

「欸？不…怎么会呢，我很喜…」眼看美丽的女神就要流出泪来了，宇智波上校连忙否认。但就在他想着要说出''喜欢''二字时，野原小姐的经纪人卡斯维尔先生骤然映入眼帘…

一派轻松，无忧无虑的样子让宇智波上校看得一肚子火！

''这家伙到底有多不在乎啊？！''

就算是一夜情好了，那也不是真的想忘就忘得了的啊。更何况不过是昨晚，不到二十四小时间发生的事，谁能如此没心没肺忘得一乾二净呢！

他卡斯维尔或许行，但宇智波带土绝对不行！！

 

「…我很喜欢，真的！可以的话，我希望野原小姐能在一个月后的活动中担纲主演的角色，做为本次活动的压轴表演」

「欸？！真…真的吗？」女孩着实吓了一跳，本想着这次活动最好也就是在众多德意志表演者中充个数，为短暂的休息时间暖暖场。没想到却收到这等邀请，实在难以置信

「请放心吧，我相信以野原小姐的实力肯定能胜任的」宇智波上校勾起嘴角微笑道，黝黑的眸子带有鼓励的意味，以及更多深不可测的不良居心…

「这样真的可以吗？阁下。我是说…宣传部那边…」

帝国宣传部能允许非德意志公民在德意志之夜为劳军活动做压轴表演吗？

这是很切实的问题，毕竟身为占领区的次等公民，他们如何能为自恃甚高的纳粹份子重用，又要如何摆脱歧视以法兰西子民的身分登台演出？

「包在我身上，会长。由我来说服戈培尔博士，你和商会只需要尽力协助活动顺利进行就行了」

「但…」会长仍有些不放心，毕竟宣传部长戈培尔博士不是什么好疏通的人，身为忠诚的纳粹份子与极度自恋者，传言他坚信种族优越理论的说法甚嚣云上

「既然宇智波上校都敢打包票了，会长你又何必担心呢？」自始至终都保持沉默以对的卡斯维尔先生突然插了进来，以野原小姐的经纪人身分回应道

「但是卡斯维尔先生，你不了解…」

「我或许不了解，但我坚信宇智波上校会有办法的…是吧，上校？」一抹弯月般的微笑再度浮现，卡斯维尔先生笑的温和，却激得宇智波上校满腔怒火

「…我自有办法，只要野原小姐点头同意，我覆汤导火在所不辞」极其刻意的越过卡斯维尔先生高挑的身躯，宇智波上校对其后方的野原小姐眨了眨眼

「这…」野原小姐怕是有些脸红了，突然不知该如何响应，往经纪人卡斯维尔先生身旁蹭了蹭…

「既然上校都极力邀请了，哪有不答应的道理呢？」卡斯维尔先生倒也不介意，泰然自若的响应道，并在沉着一张苦瓜脸的宇智波上校面前伸出右臂…

「今后请多多指教啰，宇智波上校」

「…嗯…也多多指教啦，卡斯维尔先生…」

两手交握，紧握拳心的双方都能清楚感受到对方的力道与热度。含笑而视，双方心照不宣，各怀鬼胎…

 

 

「你小子好大的狗胆啊，连这种话都说得出来」黑头车行驶在大道上，略显萧瑟的街道让白绝无聊的亏了一眼后座的宇智波上校

「…你少管…回头我还得跟你把帐算清楚…」宇智波上校心情不好，没心思跟他瞎搅和

「喔？」但白绝也不是第一天认识他，故作不解的装着胡涂

「宣传部的事你早就知道了吧？他们想藉由这次活动壮大士气，以打击OKH内部 (德意志国防军陆军总司令部) 和外围的反对势力吧」

白绝并未在第一时间向他会报宣传部参与了此次活动，撇开他个人想看热闹的因素，更多的原因恐怕是宣传部高层也未透露相关细节，仅是在柏林发来的函文上属名，表示有意参与此次活动

「呵…不错嘛，脑子没给女色弄胡涂了。我还以为你今天这状态，回去肯定得用们板夹两下才行呢~~」白绝轻笑了几声，裂开的嘴露出白森森的牙，赞许这祖宗还算敬业，没昏了神智

「去你的！你才夹门板！」他才不希罕白绝的赞赏呢，那种先包后贬的表示方式只会让自己显得难堪

「嘛…不过这话是半对半不对。有效情报显示，宣传部确实是想藉由公开活动来拉抬元首的声势，但并不是靠这场小型的劳军活动，而是更大型的集会」

「那么那只中毒的米老鼠干嘛还要亲自来巴黎一趟？」

宇智波上校觉得这称号实在很适合戈培尔博士，毕竟他黝黑深邃的目光、消瘦矮小的身型和高挑的发线与美国佬的卡通人物米老鼠先生如出一辙

虽然这说法对米老鼠先生残忍了些…

「就说你今天脑袋不好使还不信。你自个想想，现下什么世道？东线已经完了，西线的美国佬就要杀上岸了。不趁现在搞点稳固基础的事，要等到啥时？」

「…你是说他还打算物色人选替纳粹造势？」

战败的可能已然越来越清晰，东边的苏联战场早已溃不成军，节节败退。西线在大西洋长城计划下坚守的隆美尔阁下又能撑到何时，没人清楚。唯一受众人所知悉的，是宣传部从未停止对国民的洗脑教育，企图打造国家社会主义党永久稳固的梦幻霞想

「只要纳粹还统治这国家一天，就没有停止的可能。这次活动若要真办成了，那更接近柏林的日子也就不远了…」说着望前方的照后镜瞄了瞄，白绝意有所指

「这回你得好好干啊，带土…别错失了机会」

「啧！不用你说我也知道…」宇智波上校没好气的喊道，心底琢磨着许多事得从长计议才行…

 

包括那个男人的事…


	5. Operation Fortitude 05 (二戰 帶卡)

05

 

忙碌的广场上，工人们正赶工搭建着舞台，为一个月后的劳军活动做准备

本来嘛，距离活动开始就没多少时间了。工期紧缩的情况下，大伙是能做多少是多少，默默的忙着自个的工事，没多少交谈…

直到一声怒吼传遍整个广场…

「我说你这人怎么这样啊？！」金发的青年斥声咆啸道，对着眼前的黑发军官就是一阵破口大骂「不愿帮忙也就算了，挑东挑西的是想找碴吗？」

「…你搞清楚状况，我是来监工的。弄好舞台是你们的责任，挑出问题是我的工作」军官倒很是冷静，黑着一张脸有些不耐烦的解释道

「那也不能没事找事啊！你知道这花我得耗多少时间弄好吗？」

舞台边别着的绣花缎子被硬生生扯下来蹂躏，金发青年很是痛心，对凶手惨忍的举措感到愤怒

「那是你的问题，跟我无关」显然凶手并不同情他，冷眼看着青年收拾着残破的现场

「怎么就无关了？要不是你一句话，我还需要花心思重做吗？」

「…我说过了，那配色有问题，不能搬上台面」

「哪里有问题了？我觉得挺好的啊！」

「…那就是你的脑袋有问题了，最好换一颗！」青年的步步进逼让军官也有些耐不住性子了，开始冷嘲热讽起来

「你说什么？！」脑子一热，金发青年也不管对方是不是党卫军少尉了，扑上来就是一阵拳打脚踢。当然啦，少尉也不是好惹的，使尽全力奋勇作战，勇敢无畏，将毕生所学的战斗技能全拿了出来，毫无顾忌的与对方扭打成一团…

旁人被这一幕给吓傻了，尽管知道要赶紧阻止，却不知该如何下手，你看我我看你的围成一圈…

「…住手！快住手！」就在两人打得鼻青脸肿，分不出胜负之际，卡斯维尔先生终于赶赴到场

「我、我说…你搞什么呢，鸣人？」挤进人群中，奋力将经金发青年从混战中拉开，卡斯维尔先生上气不接下气

「是…是他先惹我的！！」被唤做鸣人的金发青年怨气未消，尽管被打肿成了猪头，还是恼怒的大声咆啸

「小学生吗你？到底怎么回事，你难道不知道这位是…」卡斯维尔先生瞄了眼同样凄惨的党卫军少尉，对这陌生却有几分熟悉感的年轻小伙子感到意外

「宇智波佐助，党卫军少尉，我的小侄子…」宇智波上校拨开人群立于中央，一个眼神就让看热闹的群众吓得返回工作岗位，留下卡斯维尔先生与两位闹事的小祖宗

「啊…原来是阁下的侄儿啊，难怪…」

''难怪看着眼熟，果然又是个宇智波啊…''

卡斯维尔先生顿时觉得有些累了，内心暗暗的叹了口气

「怎样？」上校黑着脸，正如他被打肿在地上的小侄子佐助一般，苦大仇深

「这么的相像啊…果然是名门宇智波一族，连叔侄辈的长相都如此相似」卡斯维尔先生或许没有恶意，但不知为何听在宇智波上校尔里就是有些刺耳

「…那么那小子呢？卡斯维尔先生，难道是你外头的私生子吗？」狠狠的讽刺了卡斯维尔先生的风流帐，宇智波上校勾起嘴角反击道

「瞧您说的，我哪能有这么大的私生子啊…他是我们公司新进的助理，鸣人‧纳勒菲尔」

「助理？哼…不过是个助理，还敢这么嚣张？」吐了口血沫，高傲的宇智波少尉在无人搀扶的情况下起身，自顾自的喊道

「你说什么？！讨打吗你！」方才的怨气还未消呢，冲动的鸣人一个箭步就想再给宇智波少尉一拳

「够了，鸣人，别闹事。有话好好说」一把将年轻气盛的小伙子拽回来，卡斯维尔先生彷佛驾轻就熟

「他把我弄了整晚的缎饰给砸了，理由就一句颜色不对！」

「难道不是吗？这花边按规定得是红色，你小子弄了大水蓝是想怎样？」

按宣传部的规矩，所有花边饰带一律给染成红色，别无例外

「你…」

「好了、好了，鸣人。规定就是规定，你回去重弄吧，多花点时间也没关系，我们还来得及」算算日子也还有一个月，够鸣人把这东西准备好了。虽说肯定麻烦了点，但息事宁人别惹得宇智波少爷不开心才是要紧事

「但卡…卡斯维尔先生…」

「嘛~~嘛~~」安抚着鸣人，卡斯维尔先生温和的微笑道，想让手下的小伙子就这么算了

「…我说啊…把这东西全涂成红色不就得了？」就在此时，一旁久未发声的宇智波上校拿起掉在地上的缎带，喃喃的对众人喊了一句

「…重弄多麻烦啊，干脆丢进染缸全染成红色不就得了？省时又省力」上校的表情有些心不在焉，提议却出人意表的受用

「这、这是个好办法耶！就这么做好吗？卡卡…卡斯维尔先生」

鸣人情绪一来就容易忘记些事，以至于他总是将卡斯维尔先生的名子搞错。对此卡斯维尔先生不能不说不介意，而事实上他也多次明示暗示的提醒过他，但那大咧咧的个性却怎么也细腻不起来

「咳！好吧，这样确实省事多了。你就照上校的意思办吧」撇了眼年轻的宇智波少尉，看那小子也没敢在叔叔的提议上造次，卡斯维尔先生撇撇手喊道

「没问题！长官！」鸣人蹦蹦跳跳的离开，貌似早已忘却和宇智波少尉的恩恩怨怨

宇智波上校撇了眼满脸嫌恶的小侄子，在他带着不削的神情要往返方向离开时低声喊道

「…佐助，让你来这可不是找碴讨打的。这可不是柏林，注意你的少爷脾气，别添乱子，知道吗？」上校的声音颇为低沉，警告意味浓厚，半边疤痕的脸色难看得吓人，顿时让年轻的小宇智波吓出一身冷汗…

「…知道啦…」心不甘情不愿的回了一句，然后快步离开，佐助一刻也不愿多留

 

「那孩子很年轻啊…学校刚毕业没多久吧？」望着佐助离开的身影，卡斯维尔先生开口问道

「…十七、八岁的小伙子，脑子里尽是老头子的战争论。想上战场想疯了，对于把他调到巴黎值勤这件事很不满」

宇智波上校不喜欢那小子，更正确的来说是讨厌。总说宇智波家族的成员们多多少少都和爷爷一样有目中无人、自我中心的坏毛病，而佐助这小子则是中毒最深的家庭成员之一

「年轻人嘛，难免的。想闯荡一番事业也是能理解的」

「但他的家人可不这么想。相依为命的哥哥用尽关系把他送到我这来，就是想避开战火，免得血气方刚的小鬼头还没立下战功，就一命呜呼了」

佐助的哥哥宇智波鼬是个家族异类，不愿参与政治也就罢了，连参军都刻意避开党卫军的征招，仅愿为国防军服役。对此，身为族长的宇智波斑曾多次表达惋惜，并将这项决定视为背离家族的可耻行为

「呵，不至于吧，怎么说也是宇智波一族的啊…」

「宇智波又如何？一样是血肉做的身躯，枪炮打过来还不是一样碎满地？难道卡斯维尔先生认为我们是生化人不成？」

「那倒不是，只是以你们这层身份大可不必上前线与敌人拼搏吧？在指挥室内好整以暇的运筹帷幄不也一样能立战功嘛」

哪怕是在纳粹统治下的德意志，拥有百年历史的古老名门宇智波一族，依旧备受礼遇。做为神圣雅利安血脉传承的后继者，他们被纳粹份子宣传为拥护元首的忠诚门徒，为雅利安民族的繁荣昌盛而存在着

「哼…你把我们当成什么了，卡斯维尔先生。别人我不知道，但我宇智波带土是真真正正打前线闯荡出来的，跟那群只会躲在后方让人去送死的家伙可不一样！」  
听这话就一肚子火，宇智波上校现如今虽不再上阵杀敌，但过往的荣耀可不容许他人践踏

「是、是，抱歉我失言了，阁下。看您那么年轻就坐上这职位，可见您确实实力不凡」想着这家伙还不是和他小侄子一样少爷脾气，卡斯维尔先生暗暗的在心底吐了槽，表面则是阳奉阴违了一番

「那还用说，不论在哪方面我都不逊于人吧，卡斯维尔先生…」显然是在刻意强调某方面的能力，宇智波上校挑了挑眉，赤裸裸的暗示道

「…」对于上校突兀的发言顿时感到不知所措，卡斯维尔先生尴尬得不发一语

见到对方愕然的神情，宇智波上校满意的笑了…

「如果你不相信，那也无所谓。我们接下来还有很多时间，到时我会好好证明给你看，尽请期待吧…」

迈步离开，上校离去前的眼神令人玩味，但就卡斯维尔先生看来，却是令人寒毛直竖…


	6. Operation Fortitude 06 (二戰 帶卡)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H有注意 ! ! !

06

 

「一个法国女孩？哼…说笑吧，带土」大笑三声，彷佛宇智波上校刚说了个天大的笑话一般，男人抖着身子笑不抑  
「哈哈，当然不是，戈培尔博士，我是认真的…」微笑以对，上校倾身倒了杯红酒，替给身旁的宣传部长

酒气扑来，浓厚的葡萄酒香融化了胃蕾，却解不开戈培尔博士瞬间沉下的面容…

「…带土，说真的别跟我开玩笑。一个法国女孩？你要在德意志之夜安排一个名不见金钻的法国女孩当压轴？」戈培尔博士觉得这实在太荒谬了，对宇智波上校的安排感到不可思议

「她不是名不见金钻的女孩，博士。她是维基歌坛最受欢迎的歌手，音域广阔，音质优美，若您能亲临会场，一定也会…」

「行了、行了…你还不懂我的意思吗？带土。重点不是她是不是大明星，而是她不是个德国人！」博士很不高兴，厉声斥责了宇智波上校

「这是德意志之夜，年轻人…是属于我们德意志军民的夜晚，你让一个法国佬来唱压轴成何题统？要我来看，根本是连法国佬都不该找…」

戈培尔博士开始侃侃而谈，想让在他看来昏了头的宇智波上校打消念头。但就在他接着想发表所谓种族优越理论的同时，一群美艳女郎穿着华丽的显色波浪裙自包厢的前台现身…

「…这是干嘛？」女郎们华丽的服饰吸引了博士的目光，不出几秒便攻占了他的全身…

「既然博士都大老远来到巴黎一趟了，何不尽兴欣赏本地的歌舞文化呢？」上校从容不迫的起身，让坐给美艳的女士们

「…别想用这唬我，我还没…唔…」女郎们极其热情，一杯接一杯的往博士杯里倒酒，最后甚至舍弃那小玻璃杯，直接将瓶口往嘴里塞

「请务必好好享受，博士。我相信过了今晚，您会爱上这座城市…」望着淹没在五彩缤纷美丽绸缎下的戈培尔博士，宇智波上校勾起嘴角微笑道，默默转身离开

「喂！等…等等…带土…」

 

「进行得很顺利嘛…不过你确定这招会有效？」躲在幕后的白绝探出脑袋，在宇智波上校退出包厢的同时追问道

「放心吧，那老家伙是出了名的风流成性，只要有女人在。谁管她是不是德国人？」披上大衣，上校一眼也没往里头瞧，自信满满

「嘻嘻…调查得挺清楚的嘛，不愧是受了我的真传啊~~」

「少往自己脸上贴金了你，我宇智波带土还轮不到你白绝来教」戴上手套，接过侍者替来的军式盘帽，上校大步迈向俱乐部的大门「剩下的事就交给你了，我有事先走了」

「先走？去哪呢？我怎么不知道…」身为副官，他怎么就不知这祖宗事后还有别的行程

「私事，我没必要向你一一报备吧，少校」刻意的提醒了白绝双方在军阶上的差异，满意的看着无法反驳的副官，上校跨出大门…

「那…那我开车送你，你去哪总需要个司机吧…」白绝不死心的追了上来，在阶梯边上呼喊道，似乎对宇智波上校很不放心…

「我让飞断送我就行了，不劳你操心」挥挥手，上校招来早就在台阶下等候的黑色轿车，头也不回的坐了进去，关上车门

「但…」没等白绝发难，黑色轿车便轰隆隆的扬长而去，留下满是尘土的沙地，与恼怒的白绝…

 

 

「呜啊！真是杂乱啊，这里…」一进办公室的私人小间，宇智波上校便被乱七八糟的废纸箱与满地的文件山给吓了一跳

「宇智波上校！？您…怎么会到这来…」听见了来人，卡斯维尔先生自办公桌旁的杂物堆探出银色的脑袋，对上校的突然造访感到意外…

「当然是有事啦，不然你以为我干嘛特意过来…」在角落边发现了张空着的椅子，上校举步维艰的往那移动「说起来，这地方不但不好找，还乱的吓人啊…」

「啊，真是抱歉。公司刚到巴黎设点，新的办公室还没整理好，让您见笑了」

卡斯维尔先生的所属的经纪公司本部位在法兰西中部的维基市，近年才逐步扩点到里昂等知名大城，巴黎的分布更是两个月前才正式挂牌登记

「嘛，我也不是特别在意啦…」撇撇手表示不介意，上校觉得自己特别大度

「那么，请问您这么晚了有何贵事？」墙上的挂钟显示此时已是深夜时分，小办公事里除了忙碌加班的卡斯维尔先生外，一个人也没有…

挣扎的自杂物堆中起身，卡斯维尔先生搔搔杂乱的银色脑袋，拖着蹒跚的步伐给宇智波上校倒了杯热拿铁，自己则再续了杯黑咖啡

「戈培尔博士同意了野原小姐的演出，我就为了这事来通知你一声罢了…」喝了口替来的热拿铁，宇智波上校有些讶异于糖度的比率，意外的发觉这正是自己打小最喜爱的甜度…

「这样啊，那真是太好了…」嘴上说着好，脸上却没什么笑容，彷佛早知道事情会顺利进行一般。卡斯维尔先生疲惫的耸拉着眼皮靠上办公桌沿，瞄了一旁待办的文件，有些心不在焉的接了句「…其实您也不需要特意过来，打通电话，发个电报什么的也…」

''什么啊，这家伙…老子可是特地来告诉你的耶！一副不耐烦的样子是想怎样？''

「我说…你好像不太欢迎我啊…」宇智波上校很不高兴，觉得自己是热脸贴了冷屁股，气恼脑的出声打断了卡斯维尔先生

「欸？不…没这回事…」兴许是忙得紧，想赶着在午夜前把公事办完，卡斯维尔先生并未注意到上校已然发怒，敷衍着安抚道

「那你那是什么态度？急着赶我走吗？」上校的脸色出奇的难看，放下手上喝到一半的热拿铁，黑着一张脸就要讨个说法

「不，您误会了。只是您也瞧见了，这地方杂乱无章的，实在不好意思…」卡斯维尔先生这下总算是察觉了异状，挥挥手赶紧否认道

「我都说了我不介意啦！你小子他妈的跟我客套个什么？」怒吼一声，宇智波上校拍桌上前将卡斯维尔先生重重的压在办公桌上…

也不知道为什么，一见到卡斯维尔先生那副明明心不在焉，却又急着否认的样子，就让宇智波上校大为光火…

''这人什么意思呢？心不在焉的…不想见到我也就算了，还否认个屁啊！？''

黑咖啡被打翻泼洒在桌沿，宇智波上校恼怒的瞪着身下的卡斯维尔先生，因充血而染红的双瞳更是可怕得令人畏惧…

「！！」而突如其来的压迫也让卡斯维尔先生着实吓了一跳，原先耸拉着的眼皮这下没敢再眯上，瞪大黝黑的眸子惊慌的望着压在身上的男人…

「你、你干什么呢？松手…」察觉事态不妙，卡斯维尔先生奋力挣扎试图抵抗

「干什么？哼…还能干什么？当然是干我的人啊…」宇智波上校觉得自己有必要给身下的卡斯维尔先生一个教训。也不管人家愿不愿意，压低了身子箝制住不断挣扎的男人，俯首就是一阵深吻…

正如初次见面时一般，宇智波上校的吻，霸道且充满侵略性。灵活的唇舌撬开卡斯维尔先生坚固的贝齿，攻城略地似的开始大加掠夺，不放过每次与对方唇舌交融的机会，而那深情且炙热的长吻更让卡斯维尔先生差点没了呼吸…

「…不…等等…」喘息的空档，卡斯维尔先生上气不接下气的喃喃喊道。推拒着的双手抵在宇智波上校的胸前，潮红的面颊更是有些欲拒还迎…

「等等？哈，说笑吧…你自个看看都什么样子了…」温热的大掌覆上男人的下身，那缓缓抬起头来的炙热已然迫不急待的颤抖着…

「…」卡斯维尔先生很是难堪，别过头就想逃避…

「怎么，看着我啊？不是不要嘛？」无赖似的扳过男人的下颚，再度覆上对方湿热的唇舌。宇智波上校空着的手也没闲着，用力扯开对方衬衫上的扣子，单手滑入结实的胸膛，在那突起的红樱上来回抚弄

「…啊…」敏感的两点在上校的爱抚下悄然耸立，阵阵酥麻敢传至脑波，卡斯维尔先生有些情不自禁了…

「如何啊，卡斯维尔先生…还爽吗？」不轻不重的捏了几下男人耸立的红樱，宇智波上校继续攻城略地，一路向下捌开对方最后一道防线，探头含住那颤抖的挺立…

舌尖先是轻巧的碰触着柔软的顶部，刺激中央不断泌出甜蜜的小孔，再骤然吞下柱身，上下撸动吞据着逐渐硬挺的分身。一手则玩弄着羞涩的卵囊，时不时搓揉两下，弄得卡斯维尔先生娇喘连连…

「啊…啊…够了…不要…啊…」分身已然挺立，跃动的悸愉在体内燃烧。失神的望着宇智波上校上下起伏的黑色脑袋，一片白光闪烁，快感随着高潮的来袭，勃发而出…

「呵…还真快啊，卡斯维尔先生…」舔了舔嘴角溢出的白色液体，宇智波上校勾起嘴角嘲讽道

「…吵死了…」高潮过后的余韵还在白皙的脸上浮现着，大喘着气，卡斯维尔先生羞愧万分，对宇智波上校的公然侮辱无力反击

「嘛，不过没关系，我不介意。接下来你只需要乖乖躺着就行了…」自顾自的响应着，完全没打算里会喘着大气的卡斯维尔先生。上校灵活的手指熟门熟路的找上那甜美可人的小穴，不由分说的往里头伸了进去…

靠着方才泼洒出来的黑咖啡为润滑，修长的指头迅速的来回抽插着，由一根增为两根，再来是三根全入…

「…轻…轻点啊…」卡斯维尔先生终于忍不住了，凭借着疼痛找回的一丝理智大声呼喊道  
「哈？说啥呢？」被诱人的小穴收了魂的宇智波上校没听清，热昏头的脑袋指使着手指加大抽插得力度…

「我叫你轻点啊，白痴！」觉得这人分明是故意的，卡斯维尔先生怒吼道

「啊，喔…抱歉…」这么一吼反而让宇智波上校找回了些理智，将精神专注在扩张上，认真的给身下的人润滑

指尖一进一出，刮搔着柔软的肠壁，每碰触一下都让卡斯维尔先生震撼的无以复加。双臂悄悄的覆上男人的肩头，被情欲渲染的身心再度被淹没…

「…行…行了…进来吧…」呢喃的在上校耳边喊道，是邀情也是蛊惑…

理智什么的再度被抛到九霄云外，彷佛接到命令般，宇智波上校再无顾忌了，掏出宝贝就往里头送，一深一浅的来回抽插着…

「…好紧…你放松点啊…」感觉到对方仍有些不适，上校拍了拍卡斯维尔先生的臀部，帮着他放松…

「…唔…」好不容易总算是适应了，卡斯维尔先生开始随着对方的节奏前后摆动，性感的唇舌更是大胆的送上，期待着更多的接触…

对于卡斯维尔先生的主动，宇智波上校自然不会拒绝。唇舌交战，感受下身被肠壁来回包覆的快感，双重的刺激带来双倍的享受

淫密的氛围已然垄罩，下身碰撞所传来的啪啪声更是响彻整间办公室。宇智波上校加大了抽插的力道，以九浅一深的方式持续冲撞着卡斯维尔先生体内的某个敏感点，受不了刺激的小兄弟又再次颤栗起来…

两人已然浑然忘我，激烈的所求着彼此，正如同相遇那晚般，激情而情不自禁…

「…啊…啊…啊啊！」到达顶点的瞬间，白浊的液体几乎同时射出，欲望炸裂所碰出的花火令人惊喜万分，淋漓欢畅的余韵更是久久未能消散…


	7. Operation Fortitude 07 (二戰 帶卡)

07

 

「卡斯维尔先生、卡斯维尔先生…前辈、前辈？」

「…啊？啊…是你啊，大和…」迷茫的眨了眨眼，恍惚中发见后辈正担忧的望着自己，卡斯维尔先生极期疲倦的抹了把脸，试图打起精神

「昨晚没睡好吗前辈？看你一大早就精神不济的…」

「啊…嗯…差不多吧…」搔搔头无奈的笑了笑，卡斯维尔先生表面眉弯眼笑，内心却有着无限的怨念与愤怒…

''他妈该死的宇智波带土那浑蛋！！''

在心里头不知道重复咒骂了多少次，却仍旧无法平覆满腔怒火。卡斯维尔先生对宇智波上校昨晚毫无节制的禽兽行为感到悲愤！！

「听说你昨晚加班到午夜啊，连宿舍都没回去。不会是睡在公司了吧？」出于对前辈的关心，天真的后辈担忧的问了句，却万万没料到这正是前辈苦难的根源

「…嘛…就是这么回事…」不愿多谈，更不愿意回想起昨晚糟心的经历。卡斯维尔先生惨着一张脸，面色铁青…

要说昨晚到底发生了什么事，他其实也不是很清楚，残留的意识停滞于第二次亦或是第三次的解放。至于后续到底做了多少次，卡斯维尔先生至今仍不愿忆起，而唯一能确定甚或是证明昨晚的一切并非一场噩梦的证据，便是清晨时分醒来时，发现自己全身酸痛，疲惫到了极点这件事

「须要请个假吗？太操劳可对身体不好喔…」

「不，不用了…接下来还有一堆事得忙…」挥挥手，给松了的领子重新打了个一丝不苟的结，卡斯维尔先生振作精神「吶，找我什么事呢？」

「M先生拍来了电报，我想前辈你会想在第一时间知道，就拿来了…」

「密等呢？」赶忙接过大和手上的活页夹，卡斯维尔先生掏出腰间的钥驶，打开藏身在橱柜中的保险箱，拿出密码簿核对…

「C级…有什么消息吗？」探过脑袋，大和小心翼翼的问道

「…上头开始动起来啦…」仔细的阅读了几遍，卡斯维尔先生低声表示，表情颇为严肃…

「这么说…」

「嗯…差不多该准备准备了，天藏…」给了大和一个意有所指的神情，卡斯维尔先生随及操起怀里的打火机，将密文烧个灰飞烟灭

「…了解了，我这就去安排…」似乎是明白卡斯维尔先生所指为何，大和微微含首示意，随后立马崩下脸喊道「不过前辈你也别这样啊，都说不喊真名的…你这可是率先坏了规矩啊…」

虽然身为卡斯维尔先生部属兼后辈的大和，对上司傲人的工作表现与处事态度有着无上的崇敬与尊崇。但对于这人私底下老是挖苦自己且喜欢额外增加他个人的工作量这件事来说，还是免不了要抱怨一下

「嘛~嘛~口误、口误…」很明显是在敷衍年轻的后辈，卡斯维尔先生笑着应答，完全没有抱歉的意思

「…哎…算了…」显然也放弃了与上司争辩，大和摸摸鼻子自认理亏。开了卡斯维尔先生办公室小间的门，转身要离开之际，像是突然想到什么似的，转头对里面的人喊道…

「喔，对了，前辈。差点忘了告诉你，指挥官办公室发了张公文来，希望你下午能出席节目流程会议。还说宇智波上校会亲自主持，请你务必到场」

「…」这下卡斯维尔先生可笑不出来了，僵在那一青一紫的面容好是难堪，不断抽蓄的眼角更是糟心…

 

 

说实话，卡斯维尔先生并不希望见到宇智波上校。打一开始在酒吧相遇就不乐见了，更别提是在这种乱七八糟的关系后再度相见…

「我说…你别滥用职权行吗？」冗长的会议结束后，不由分说的被叫进指挥官办公室。卡斯维尔先生很是恼怒，额头上的青筋正一深一浅的浮现着

「没有，就例行公事罢了」宇智波上校似乎并不是很在意，拿起一旁的公文无聊的翻阅着

「少睁眼说瞎话了，这会议还需要你宇智波上校亲自出马吗？」

「我很重视这次的演出，卡斯维尔先生。正如你这样的大人物不得不亲上火线一般」越过活页夹瞄了眼卡斯维尔先生了，上校意有所指

「…什么意思？」卡斯维尔先生愣了一会，眯起眼问道

「我让人调查过了，卡斯维尔先生。想不到除了经纪人外，你还是贵公司的首席执行总监呢…真是令人刮目相看啊」在文见中翻找了一遍，随即拿起其中一迭资料丢在桌面上…

「…那也没什么，不过就是个小公司，哪比得上你大宇智波呢？」拿起那迭文件翻了翻，卡斯维尔先生心不在焉的调侃道

「小公司？别说笑了，卡斯维尔先生。战前拥有法兰西最大电影公司三分一股权，旗下艺人不下百位，版图扩及西欧全岛的贵公司怎能如此自居呢？」  
「调查得很详细啊，宇智波上校…」大略的查阅过了里面的内容，卡斯维尔先生放下手中的文件，淡然表示

「过奖了，这只是基本中的基本罢了。我真正想知道的是，为什么像你们这样资本雄厚的大公司，要靠着我的引介来让艺人出头？你们大可砸笔钱请弄个电影或是演唱会什么的，直接替他们打知名度不就得了？」

确实，卡斯维尔先生所属的经记公司，绝对有资本替艺人办个大型表演活动提升知名度。而非拐弯绕路的找着商会合作，办个地区型的小小劳军活动…

「…如果我说这样还不够呢？」挑衅式的低声说道，卡斯维尔先生并未进一步说明，只是等着对方发难…

「不够？你到底想要什么？」

「这要看你能给我什么了，上校…」笑着应答，卡斯维尔先生神秘兮兮的表情让宇智波上校看了好是火大  
「什么？！」

一把无名火差点就烧了起来，宇制波上校默默的在内心深吸了一口气，平覆了情绪后，这才回了个似笑非笑的笑容…

「哼，真是大胆啊，卡斯维尔先生…你这是在公然利用我呢」

「彼此彼此，宇智波上校。你不也打算利用这次的劳军活动来争取进军柏林的机会吗？」

卡斯维尔先生毕竟也不是省油的灯，对于宇智波上校事前的身家调查还是有心里准备的。搬出自己早先准备好的情资应对，从容不迫的反将敌人一军…

紧绷的气氛顿时凝结，两人四目而对，互不相让。直至片刻，宇智波上校方才率先开口…

「呵，我猜得果然没错啊，卡斯维尔。你还真是个糟糕的人呢…」冷笑出声，宇智波上校舍弃敬语直言道

「不敢，哪比得上你宇智波带土呢？像个禽兽一样随时随地乱发情」既然对方都开战了，哪有不战而降的道理？卡斯维尔先生般出杀手锏响应道

「哈？你小子什么意思啊！」这下果然把大宇智波激怒了，拍桌起身就要讨个说法…

「不就是字面上的意思吗？只有禽兽才会在办公室把人推倒吧！」

「说得好像你不愿意似的，昨晚我可不记得你有多大抵抗啊！」

''妈的！像你这样扑上来我还能抵抗什么啊！？''

「…」卡斯维尔先生一脸鄙夷，抿着嘴，有些委屈的样子总算是让宇智波上校软了心…

「…唔…好啦…我道歉总行了吧，你少用那种眼神瞧着我…强奸犯似的…」

宇智波带土多少还是有些愧疚的，虽说眼前这小子昨完明明爽翻了天，但怎么说都是他起头，强逼人家就范，理论上多少是有些站不住脚的…

「呵，难道不是吗？」

「欸！你…别不知好歹喔！」想着这人就是小心眼，又爱记仇。自己都放下身段恳求原谅了，他小子还跩个屁啊！？

「我不知好歹？就你这态度也算是道歉？得了吧，狗都比你真诚得多」

「你…」宇智波上校觉得今天的卡斯维尔先生特别惹人嫌，总是喜欢钻他的牛角尖，找他麻烦…

「那好啊，你想我怎么做？倒是说说看啊」再度深呼吸平覆情绪，宇智波上校难得耐住性子与人周旋

「其实也没什么，就是希望你替野原小姐多引见几位高层罢了。这要求…对宇治波上校你来说，应该不是难事吧？」

经纪公司替艺人争取引见的机会是在寻常不过的事了，但另宇智波上校不敢置信的是，这人竟然用这种方式替旗下意人争取曝光露面的机会…

''真是恶心…''

宇智波上校在内心唾弃了一番，很是无法接受这样的卡斯维尔先生…

也不知为什么，打第一次在酒吧相遇，对这男人就是有着那么几分熟悉感。脑子里总有着个模糊的印象，再再提醒他与卡斯维尔先生有着剪不断理还乱的关系。但真要认真回想其来，却又摸不着头绪，只能说他是在浅意识里否定了眼前的男人并非如他所表现得一般龌齰卑贱…

''就试探看看吧…''

暗暗下定决心，宇智波上校决定测试测试眼前的银发男人…

「行啊，确实不难。但我也有几个条件。其一，想引见当然没问题，但得看活动结束后的回响。若是不错，想让我介绍给隆梅尔阁下也行」

艾尔文‧隆梅尔阁下，大德意志第三帝国B集团军总司令。曾被驻扎北非的英军昵称为''沙漠之狐''的男人，现如今正做为帝国西线的总指挥官，镇守着号称大西洋长城的西北战线，是为今日法兰西占领区的真正领导人

''能被如此地位的高层赏识，肯定得心满意足了吧？''

满意的看着卡斯维尔先生不经意露出的讶异神情，宇智波上校接着喊道…

「其二，既然你小子都不要脸到这种地步了，那应该不介意多来个几次吧？」

「欸？」不知是自己耳朵长茧听错了，还是宇智波带土这不要脸的浑蛋提了什么莫名其妙的要求…

「少装了，卡斯维尔先生。你昨晚不也被操射了吗？没爽到是射不出来的吧？」

「…才…才没这回事…」

「没有？那你脸红个什么劲？」赤裸裸的发言让卡斯维尔先生不自觉得红了面颊，白希的脸庞事再度出现红晕…

「…」抿嘴恶狠狠的瞪着宇智波上校，卡斯维尔先生气得说不出话来…

「就这么决定了，一句话，你要还是不要？」宇智波上校当然不会介意了，右手托腮，一脸惬意的询问道

「…宇智波带土，你这卑鄙的流氓！」咬牙切齿的喊道，卡斯维尔先生几乎是脱口而出

「好说，我就这个性。你要是不想要，我也不强求，一切随缘~~」

「…唔…」就想这样甩眼前这混仗一巴掌，卡斯维尔先生气疯了，却又不得不向现实低头…

「如何啊？卡斯维尔先生…」极不要脸的凑上前，宇智波上校满脸欠揍

挣扎了半天，总算是敌不过现实的压力，卡斯维尔先生重重的叹了口气喊道…

「…行了，你想怎样就怎样吧！」心不甘情不愿的喊道，卡斯维尔先生随即转头要走。脚步方才踏出指挥官办公室的剎那，传来宇智波上校亲昵的呼喊声…

「我很期待接下来得会面啊，卡斯维尔先生…」

碰的一声，卡斯维尔先生头也不回，很没礼貌的甩门就走…


	8. Operation Fortitude 08 (二戰 帶卡)

08

 

「卡斯维尔先生你听我说啊！那个叫宇智波佐助的浑蛋他…」趁着放饭休息的时间，鸣人屁颠屁颠的跟在卡斯维尔先生身后，唠唠叨叨的抱怨着

「行了，鸣人，别跟我提到宇智波…」心情很差的卡斯维尔先生不太想理他，听到那三个字又格外恼火。挥挥手，像赶苍蝇一样拨开他

「但他真的很莫名其妙！老是找我碴，害工作进度拖延不说，连休息时间都得排出来加班！」无视卡斯维尔先生不断挥动的臂膀，鸣人绕到另一侧，继续没完没了的抱怨道

「…我说啊…你小子要是好好做的话，人家会找你碴吗？」眼看是甩不掉了，卡维尔先生叹了口气，停下脚步没好气的说道

「话不能这样说啊！我已经很卖力在做了耶…就是那些剪剪贴贴的美工活怎么都弄不好…」

鸣人这孩子真心是不错的，单就体力活来说，他做得比别人勤快，能力也不差。问题就在于不大喜欢用大脑，该细心的地方又老是出皮漏，导致他在公司的职前训练排行垫底，被同期戏称为吊车尾

「哎…鸣人，我知道你刚上手不习惯。但任务就是任务，该做的还是得做，别老抱怨东抱怨西的」卡斯维尔先生出声安抚，不想打击年轻小辈的信心，却又为年轻人老爱抱怨的个性感到无奈

「我不是在抱怨啦，卡斯维尔先生。只想求你帮个忙，给我点别的活儿做做，别让我总是做这些无聊的D级事…」

''啧！果然是来讨事的…''

这不是鸣人第一次跟卡斯维尔先生提及换工作这事，事实上打从一开始的任务分组时，他就强烈表达过不满，在好说歹说威胁加利诱下才勉强同意

 

「…怎么，嫌弃啦？D级怎么了，同样是任务，不分等级一样重要」卡斯维尔先生一脸嫌恶，立马否定了鸣人的提意

比起其他级别的任务，D级任务确实是无聊透顶，杂活烂事少不了。但公司之所以将这类任务交由新人来执行，便是希望这群年轻小伙子能在基层多历练历练，好好学习实务经验

「但是…」然而高层的用心良苦，年轻的小辈可完全不领情。扒着上司就要求个恩典「拜托啦，卡斯维尔先生，给我点有挑战性的工作嘛，都要闷死了…」

「去！去！去！规定就是规定，哪这么多话」拨开挡道的鸣人，卡斯维尔先生不想再纠缠下去，迈开步子就要离开

「欸~~小气鬼！卡卡…」这话都还没说完，嘴就立刻被卡斯维尔先生的大掌覆盖，吱吱呜呜的说不出话来…

「当心点！鸣人…跟你说过多少次别在大庭广众下喊了…」压低了音量在鸣人耳边提醒道，卡斯维尔先生很是恼怒，佐拉右拽得把粗心的小伙子往角落的休息区拉去

「呜呜…呜啊…我…嗑嗑！」挣扎着盘开卡斯维尔先生交摀口鼻的双手，鸣人难受的咳了好几声

「嗑嗑！卡…卡斯维尔…老师…这样总行了吧？」

「老师什么的能免则免，在公司喊我卡斯维尔先生就就行了」

卡斯维尔先生是鸣人任职公司前的职前教育讲师。更正确的说法，是他正是那一路将鸣人拉拔成''才''的始作俑者…

「那怎么行，说什么你都是我的老师啊，一日为师终生为父！」

「少来，休想我会念在这情份给你安插个什么高级任务…」一眼便看穿鸣人想利用所谓师生之情套近乎，卡斯维尔先生毫不留情的打脸道

「那、那B就好，有趣点的任务就行，我什么都肯做的！」

「…什么都肯做？」

这话倒是活络了卡斯维尔先生的心思，眯起一双死于眼似乎在认真考虑…

「嗯嗯！拜托啦，卡斯维尔老师~~看在你可爱学生的份上，给点好差事吧！」

纵然不太想承认鸣人是什么可爱的学生，但卡斯维尔先生还是站在教育者的立场思量了…

「…行吧，那今晚就给你个C级任务做做好了」片刻后，方才开口答应

「欸？才C级？」年轻人脸上有些郁闷，毕竟和他预设的B级还是有等级上的差异

「有意见啊？那别干了，回去做你的D级事」

「别、别这样，我做就是了。是什么样的任务啊？」

「今晚在管区办公厅有个晚餐会，宇智波上校要与野原小姐单独会晤。你做为代理经纪人，陪同前往吧」

摆明了是自己不想去，硬塞给小辈的无聊任务…

对于此等卑鄙无耻的大人，鸣人内心毫无保留的唾弃了一番！

「哈？这算什么任务啊？我才…」本想严词拒绝卡斯维尔先生的，但在查觉对方不甚友善的面容后，鸣人转趋和缓的解释道「我是说…我希望能做点更刺激，更有挑战性的任务，卡斯维尔老师…」

「别小看这任务，鸣人。所谓陪同可不是只顾着吃，还得看场面活络气氛，趁机拉进野原小姐与上校之间的距离」

听这话，就是要他花心思在嘴炮上啰？！

鸣人虽然不愿意承认，但心里可是清楚得很。就他那半吊子的嘴上功夫，哪能派上用场啊…

「…卡斯维尔老师，你不是在开玩笑吧？」

「怎么会？我从头到尾都是认真的。大和那有些相关资料，你待会跟他要去，晚上前好好研究」

这下连脑子都要革命了！？

不过是个C级任务，至于吗？

「卡、卡斯维尔老师…我想我还是…」鸣人觉得自己真的不需要为了区区一个C级任务伤了身心，悬崖勒马才是王道

「说过什么都愿意干的吧？你小子现在后悔也来不及了，好好干别抱怨！」可不打算让鸣人临阵脱逃，卡斯维尔先生话说完掉头就走，完全不给他反驳的机会

「卡、卡斯维尔老师…不要啊…」催悲的鸣人只得望着卡斯维尔先生远走的背影，后悔莫及…

 

 

卡斯维尔老师那个卑鄙无耻的大人！！

晚餐会什么的，根本就是身为野原小姐经纪人的他的工作，把这杂活扔给自己，完全是在偷懒推卸责任，不道德到另人发指！

「吊车尾你来做什么？」

当然啦，最糟心的不是他得从头到尾陪笑脸当伴护，而是不得不与这叫宇智波佐助的烂人打照面…

「别喊我吊车尾，你这面瘫男！」

拜佐助老是喜欢找鸣人麻烦之赐，同期伙伴随口喊出的绰号全被他学了去，吊车尾、吊车尾的直直叫

「哼，这地方可不是你这种F咖能来的，别出来丢人现眼了」堵在餐厅门前，试图阻挡鸣人前进，年轻的宇智波少尉嘲讽道

「哈？那你小子又是什么咖啊？告诉你，老子今天可是代理经纪人，给野原小姐当伴护的！」

原由纵然有些不堪，但没关系，在敌人面前能拿出来较量总是好的！

「代理经纪人？怎么回事，那个叫卡斯维尔的家伙没来吗？」

佐助记得那个银发得男人，油腔滑调的样子好是讨厌。但也多少看出他与糟糕的叔叔有些熟识，不敢冒然得罪…

「卡斯维尔先生把这事全权交由我处理了，今晚我说了算！」

说谎其实是不需要打草稿的，简单明了最不容易为人查觉…

「呿，你说了算？是我叔说得算吧。没他批准，你们公司没人能上得了台」

大少爷宇智波佐助可不吃这套，在他看来，像鸣人这种上不了台面的F咖可没资格在他大宇智波面前耀武扬威

「那也得我们乐意！没了野原小姐的演出，看你们还办不办得成！」

「行啊，有种你们别唱了，我也省得花心思盯着老出包的吊车尾」

「你说谁老出包啊？面瘫男！」

「远在天边近在眼前…你再喊一声试试啊，吊车尾！」

「面瘫男！我今天一定要…」

卷起袖子就要分个高下，鸣人再也无法忍受宇智波少尉那张嘴脸，打算今天就来个决一死战！

「鸣人！搞什么鬼，快来帮忙啊！」高亢的女生自后方传来，樱发的女孩站在准备室门前，气恼脑的怒吼道

「…樱…」着时被吓了一跳，方才的气势这会儿全没了，有些瑟缩的转过头与后方的樱发女孩对上眼…

「赶紧来帮忙，时间不多了，我们得赶晚餐会前十五分钟内帮野原小姐准备好！」

春野樱是鸣人的同期之一，公司签约的彩妆兼服装设计师。专门替艺人打理门面，为表演与宴会活动做准备

「啊…喔，好啦…我这就去…」不敢造次，鸣人可没胆得罪同期中最强悍的女汉子。乖乖三步并两步迎上前去，回头还不忘撇了眼有些错愕的宇智波少尉，以唇语回应道…

''今日放你一马，咱来日再战！''

「…」宇智波少尉看得莫名其妙，只觉得这人肯定有病！


	9. Operation Fortitude 09 (二戰 帶卡)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微H注意~

09

 

 

其实情况也这么糟…

 

在大口吃下高级鹅肝酱佐盐烤牛小排与法式松露乳鸽腿后，鸣人心满意足的想着，对接二连三端上桌的高级料理很是满意，也对现场融洽的气氛倍感安心…

 

「听说野原小姐是初次来到巴黎啊？」

 

做为宾主的宇智波上校今日看来似乎心情不错，言谈举止间不但特别温和，连带着那张苦瓜脸也因为野原小姐的到场而笑逐颜开

 

「是的，之前一直没机会，现在总算是圆梦了。这都要感谢宇智波上校给我与公司这个机会」

 

野原小姐以合身的连身高腰礼服出席，在三位男士中显得特别耀眼不说，落落大方毫不作做的性格更是让宇智波上校满意得直点头

 

「妳太见外了，野原小姐，能帮上忙是我的荣幸。再说之前不也说过了吗，只要妳愿意，我宇智波带土赴汤蹈火在所不辞」优雅的举起酒杯向对桌的女士致意，宇智波上校温文儒雅的像个老练的绅士

 

「快别这么说，上校。我只不过是个小歌手，不值得…」

 

「什么话呢？野原小姐可是我心目的大明星啊，如女神般的存在」宇智波上校比了个夸张手势，意指野原小姐就是天女下凡，美的不可方物

「噗哧，宇智波上校真是的，开这种玩笑…」美丽的女士似乎被逗乐了，一个没忍住笑出声来 

 

「…」同桌的宇智波少尉却苦着一张脸，像是见到病人一样眨了眨眼…

 

在他短暂且有限的18年生命中，从未见过面目可憎，性格扭曲至极的叔叔有过这么可笑又愚蠢的肢体动作…

 

就佐助所认识的叔叔宇智波带土这人来说吧，就是个老摆张臭脸，彷佛全世界都欠他一样的糟糕中年人…

 

年轻时也不知是受到了什么样的打击，从一个健气，人见人爱的三好少年变成了如今这副德性。性格乖张，人品恶劣不说，还是是十足的神经病！平时不在家倒好，回到家必定跟老祖宗起冲突，闹得满城风雨，机犬不宁…

 

「我不是在开玩笑，野原小姐。说真的，妳很有才华，人又漂亮，是我见过众多女性中最耀眼的一位」宇智波叔叔继续脸不红气不喘的加码演出，让对桌的佐助觉得自己快吐了…

 

''还恶不恶心啊这人…''

 

佐助实在看不下去了，他决定回去就跟爷爷告御状，把带土叔叔这不要脸的东西揭发出去！

 

「这…这实在是太抬举我了，上校…」被捧上了天的野原小姐似乎也有些不好意思了，红着脸有些害羞的摆摆手

 

「哼哼，是妳太谦虚了，野原小姐。其实我一直在想，是否有这个机会能与你交个朋友？」招来侍者再给美丽的女士倒了点红酒，上校放下手边的餐具，微笑提议道

 

「我的荣幸，上校。之前不也和您约定过了吗？直接喊我琳就行了」

 

这么一提好像真有这回事，那时不过初见面，而自己好像也喊过几声野原小姐的名子…

 

「啊，这倒是呢，瞧我都忘了…」

 

这都是卡斯维尔先生的错！

 

宇智波上校在心底很不负责任的将过错全推到卡斯维尔先生头上，认为要不是他突然的出现，打乱了那美好的初相遇，他与美丽的野原小姐可能早就熟捻的以名相呼了…

 

「那么做为交换，琳也直呼我的名子吧」

 

说实在的，这提议有些大胆。毕竟在这个时代，称呼像宇智波上校这样有权有势的大人物若不带敬语直呼名讳，多少是会引人遐想的…

 

「欸？不…我还是…」野原小姐觉得这样实在不妥，摇摇头就想拒绝

 

「既然是朋友，私底下相互称呼对方的名子应该是基本吧」但宇智波上校似乎不死心，进一步表示私底下称呼即可，对两人的友谊表示强烈的渴望…

 

上校的坚持让野原小姐很是为难，但在盛情难却的情况下实在不好拒绝，点头微微一笑也就答应了

 

「…那我就恭敬不如从命啰，带土」

 

 

如果这世上真有女神一般的存在，那绝对非眼前这女孩莫属。只消一句话喊个名子，搭配一个灿烂无暇的笑容，便能轻松融化他宇智波带土的心房…

 

''果然还是人家女孩子好，哪像那家伙，被操死也不舍得坑一声！''

 

不知怎的，望着野原小姐甜美的笑容，带土也就想起了前几天晚上还在自个身下哼哼哈哈的卡斯维尔先生…

 

当晚泄了两次后，那家伙早已神智不清了，但尚在亢奋状态下的宇智波带土可还没满足，拉着身下的男人就要再来个后背式。对方嘴里虽模模糊糊的说着不要，但早已无力抵抗，嗯嗯啊啊的被按在桌边狠狠干了好几下后，才又开口恳求…

 

「啊…停…停下…哈…」随着抽送前后摇摆，男人精疲力尽得趴在桌沿，大口喘气，上气不接下气的呢喃着

 

「行啊，那你喊我名子试试…」想着这人从头到尾也就是断断续续的呻吟着，似乎没听他喊过自己的名子。带土兴致一来，便以此要挟，想听听男人的声音

 

「…」但银发的男人似乎并不乐意，抿着嘴就是不发一语，底下的呻吟声也越发压抑，转趋无声…

 

 

这下宇智波带土可不高兴了，见他宁愿被操死也不愿喊一声自己的名子，一把火就这么烧了其来，加大力度往里头死命抽送，狠狠干到男人昏死过去…

 

「…说起来还真是令人意外啊，卡斯维尔先生竟然没陪琳妳一道来呢，发生了什么事吗？」

 

回到现实，发现自己对于不在场的卡斯维尔先生还是挺介意的，宇智波上校撇了眼有些突兀的鸣人，意有所指的问道

 

「…不，我想应该是公事上忙不过来，才临时无法附约」

 

野原小姐事先也未获通知，直到傍晚进了公司才被告知鸣人将陪同前往。对于卡斯维尔先生为何缺席这事也不甚清楚

 

「公事？他一个法国佬为工作放弃晚餐时间？这不可能吧…肯定是去哪风流了也说不定…」

 

众所皆知法国佬对晚餐的重视无可比拟，而宇智波上校对卡斯维尔先生的认知则止于酒吧当晚与前天夜里那风流成性的浪荡漾…

 

「不不，你误会了带土，卡斯维尔先生不是那样的人…对吧，鸣人？」赶紧拉了从头到尾都只顾着享用美食的鸣人来助阵，野原小姐希望作为卡斯维尔先生学生的这孩子能替老师说句好话

 

「欸？啊…嗯嗯，卡卡…咳！我是说…卡斯维尔老师他是个工作狂，是连圣诞节也会留在公司加班的疯子」

 

鸣人是做出了解释，但就是些贬低了卡斯维尔先生的人格…不过他并不介意，毕竟从头到尾欺骗他，害他不得不接下这任务的人，就是卡斯维尔先生！

 

「圣诞节？这家伙有多无聊啊，回去陪陪家人不好吗？」

 

虽然自己也不喜欢在圣诞节回家，但那毕竟是团圆的大日子，做为宇智波家族的一员，带土认为这是必要之恶…

 

「其实也不是卡斯维尔先生不愿回家，只是他的家人早已不在了，到现在也就孤身一人…」野原小姐有些哀伤的解释道，似乎对于卡斯维尔先生的家庭状况有些了解

 

「…他家里发生了什么事吗？」没来由的就想知道发生了什么事，宇智波上校好奇的追问道

 

「这我也不是很清楚，不过大概知道是小时后就没了母亲，父亲又在他五岁时自杀了，成长期间辗转寄宿在不少亲戚家就是了」

 

「是吗…真是遗憾啊…」

 

宇智波上校是真心感到遗憾的…

 

别的不说，就卡斯维尔先生原来和自个一样也是个小孤儿这事，便足以让宇智波带土为他挶起一把伤心泪…

 

「不过琳知道的不少啊，你们俩之前就熟识了？」发觉野原小姐似乎挺了解卡斯维尔先生不为人知的过去，宇智波上校就此臆测道

 

「嗯，中学时就认识了，只是出道前不知道他也在公司，直到获得接洽后才发现的」

 

「原来如此，这么说来他是一路扶持你的经纪人啰？」

 

「不是的，卡斯维尔先生是总公司的人，原本不负责这块，是近期到巴黎拓展业务才开始接手我的经纪人工作…」 

 

「这样啊…那么…」本来还想再进一步聊些什么的，餐厅外头却传来响声…

 

「失礼了！」伴随着木门的敲击声，白绝推开厚重的大门向在场的宾客点头行礼后，趋前来道宇智波上校身旁小声低语…

 

上校的脸色看来不太好，皱眉有些不悦，漏出烦躁的神清…

 

「抱歉，各位…外头好像出了点事，我得亲自走一趟…」拿起侍者替来的餐巾随易擦了擦手，宇智波上校郁闷的宣布道

 

「发生了什么事吗？不要紧吧，上校…」

 

白绝也在的关系，野原小姐认为还是以宇智波上校称呼对方较为妥当

 

「没事的，野原小姐。就是些麻烦事，不劳妳操心」宇智波上校当然晓得野原小姐的用意，大方的表示不介意

 

「是吗，那么还是请上校注意安全。我们这就告辞了，感谢您今晚的盛宴…」起身离场，野原小姐伸出白色手套下的手腕，交由宇智波上校…

 

「我会的，也感谢野原小姐能赏光，希望下回还能有机会与妳共进晚餐」弯下腰，轻轻拾起对方的指节，在手背处稍稍一吻，宇智波上校微笑道

 

「荣幸之至，阁下…」美丽的女士回以灿烂的笑容，天真可人的样子让人心醉…


	10. Operation Fortitude 10 (二戰 帶卡)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉渣注意!!

10

 

「妈的！又是那群混仗…」

满地狼藉，烽火下的街道尽是千疮百孔，受爆炸所损毁的军用卡车更是烧得只剩骨架，摇摇欲坠…

「损失呢？伤亡人数呢？」眼前残破不堪的景像，让宇智波上校大为光火，满是伤痕的半边面颊更是扭曲的令人咋舌

「5人在交火中重伤，4人罹难，损失补给车两辆，油罐车一辆」白绝翻了翻刚拿上手的数据，简单报告几句后，顿了顿，才又开口「…还有这是这两个月来第5起爆炸攻击事件了」

「不用你说我也知道！」高声怒斥，宇智波上校黑着一张脸，表情很是难堪「该死的法国猪！就知道在后头惹麻烦扯后腿！」

自由法国抵抗组织是第三帝国在法兰西占领区最大的麻烦，他们组成游击队袭击巡逻小队，破坏防御工事，甚至渗透情报部门，将消息提供给多佛海峡对岸的盟军，是每位占领区指挥官的心腹大患

「…若真是抵抗组织那帮乌合之众干的也罢，就怕是后头还有了别人…」望着上校气恼的将地上的残屋碎瓦踢得老远，白绝叹了口气喃喃低语

「什么意思？」

「嘛，这阵子袭击越来越频繁了，攻势也从零星冲突改为有计划的突击，策略上似乎变化了不少…」

「…你是说那帮法国猪要不是换了脑袋，就是后头有更严密的组织在指使？」打断了白绝，宇智波上校皱起眉头，向下推论道

「虽然很不愿意这么说，但可能性极高就是了」

虽说没有确切证据，指明地下抵抗运动有更具规模与组织化的攻击行动，但接二连三的攻击事件与明确的打击目标让人不得不多做联想…

「…」身为指挥官，宇智波上校必须多所考虑，将一切可能计算在内，屏除任何不必要麻烦

「活动就要开展了，戈培尔人也在巴黎，不能再让那帮法国猪为所欲为了。传令下去，加强人员安全保护，搜索一切可疑人士物，务必在最短时间内肃清巴黎！」

 

 

卡斯维尔先生昨晚工作到深夜，一大早天刚亮又得赶着到会场确认工作进度。忙碌得没时间休息的他，才一到会场就被外头这阵仗给气得火冒三丈…

「这是在搞什啊？！」

平常的卡斯维尔先生是个笑容可掬的好好先生，总是带着一抹微笑，温和有礼的像个和善的绅士。但眼下广场上这万头钻洞却不得其门而入的场景，让他不得不扳起脸孔，一改绅士作派低声咒骂…

「卡斯维尔先生！您快来给他们说说啊，这样乱搞我们还要不要工作啊？」工作人员很是委屈，一见到卡斯维尔先生就像抓住救命草一样扒着不放

德国佬的卫兵封锁了整个广场，并对里头的工事展开地毯式的搜索。所有工作人员都被屏除在外，撵出了会场，眼睁睁看着卫兵将他们辛辛苦苦搭建好的场地动得乱七八糟…

「怎么回事呢？好好端端的，搜个什么呢？」发现佐助也在场，卡斯维尔先生凑上前去，想问个明白

「…没什么，不关你的事」年轻的宇智波少尉看来很不耐烦，沉着一张脸，一副少来烦我的样子

「是嘛…我看少尉你们也搜了一段时间了，能不能行行好，就这样放过我们，让我的人进去收拾收拾？」卡斯维尔先生毕竟是见过世面的，脸皮也不算太薄，多少知道自己老脸贴上去也还能博几分面子

「…」

「你看都这时间了，准备工作要是再不快点进行，怕是延误了工事，丢了上校的面子…」

原本是不太想搭理卡斯维尔先生的，但又怕叔叔知道了肯定得拿他来开刀。佐助撇撇嘴，没好气的喊道

「…赶不赶得上是你的事，这事是叔叔下令的，有意见你找他去」

「欸，别这样佐助，咱有事好商量，别老麻烦你叔…」真心不想再见到那人，卡斯维尔先生委婉的表示

「不麻烦，他人就在里面，你有本事找他说去」指了指后头的仓库，拉开封锁线要卫兵让条路给面容惨白的卡斯维尔先生，佐助大方的表示烦请自便

「…」

说实在的，卡斯维尔先生还没做好再度面对宇智波带土那烂人的心理准备。昨晚是逃过了一回没错，哪知这会儿又得对上，真他妈的时运不济…

 

 

「抱歉，宇智波上校…我们能谈谈吗？」广场后方的地下仓库是战时民众用来躲避空袭的防空避难所，平时也就堆堆杂物放些存粮，没多大用途。今日却成为了众所注目的焦点，聚集了群纳粹军官在里头交头接耳…

「真是稀客啊，卡斯维尔先生，怎么找这来了？我还以为你忙得没时间见我了呢…」对于卡斯维尔先生的造访感到意外，宇智波上校探出脑袋，颇具讽刺意味的耶娜道

「没什么，就外头那事想让你通融一下，给我的人行个方便…」卡斯维尔先生选择不加理会，距离得老远，打算说完重点就拔腿走人

「外头？方便？什么啊？」似乎完全听不懂卡斯维尔先生再说些什么，宇智波上校迷茫的瞇起眼复诵了一遍…

「…你不是让佐助封锁了整个广场，还翻箱倒柜得砸我的台吗？」

''这人装什么傻啊！？打击报复了还装无辜，真不知耻！！''

卡斯维尔先生觉得宇智波上校肯定是故意的，翻了个白眼以示不耻

然而宇智波上校似乎仍旧不明所以，盯着卡斯维尔先生好些时间，这才撇头对着身旁的高阶军官们喊道…

「…都出去，我有话和卡斯维尔先生单独说」宇智波上校的声线颇为低沉，说起话来气场十足，加之半边脸上那深浅不一的伤痕，便足以让这帮平时凶神恶煞的纳粹军官吓得屁滚尿流，速速退散

「是啊，就是这么回事。怎么，有意见吗？」待整个地下室就剩他俩二人，宇智波上校像是换了个人似的，勾起嘴角含笑道

然而真相并非不是如此…

宇智波上校根本没下这道命令，想是外头的小侄子趁机给工作人员之一的鸣人那小子一点教训，才狐假虎威的设个局要捉弄对方。却没想到招来了卡斯维尔先生这等麻烦人物，惹得他带土叔叔里外不是人…

不过这也没关系，宇智波上校并不介意佐助的恶作剧。相反的，他还挺满意这结果的，至少这些阵子老是避而不见的卡斯维尔先生总算是出了洞，现了形…

「宇智波带土你到底想怎样？有你这样耍流氓的吗？」宇智波上校的宣言让卡斯维尔先生很是恼火，见四下无人便也顾不得对方面子，破口大骂

「哈，有啊。你眼前不就有一个？」

''偶尔耍耍流氓其实也没什么不好…''

宇智波上校满意的打量着火冒三丈的卡斯维尔先生，想着这人也就在这时候会较真，放下他那恶心的面具，毫无顾忌的喊他的名子，坦诚相见…

「你…行了，不想跟你瞎搅和。让我的人进来工作，否则你别想这活动如期开展」叹了口气，发觉自己完全无法和这无赖沟通，卡斯维尔先生干脆威胁道

「呵，你倒是威胁我来了啊？」

「威胁你怎么了，总比某人公私不分，竟拿些芝麻小事来找碴」

言下之意，便是抱怨宇智波上校拿避而不见这事来找他麻烦，为昨晚临时脱班的晚宴找借口…

「就是，你不说我还忘了问呢…昨晚上哪去了？我和野原小姐都想你了」这不提还好，一提到便激起了宇智波上校无底洞似的好心，兴致勃勃的追问道

「…工作！」卡斯维尔先生感到既无奈又愤怒，想着这人怎么这么讨厌，非要惹他生气不可「…话说我不用事事都向你宇智波带土报备吧？非亲非故的，也没啥干系，又何必…」

话未说完，就被宇智波上校一个箭步向前扼住了手腕，推往墙角！

「我说你好像没搞清楚状况啊，卡斯维尔先生…」身强力壮的宇智波上校再度证明自己体力上的优势，强势的将银发的男人压在冰冷的水泥壁上，只手箝制住不断挥舞的双臂…

「放、放手…」发现自己越是挣扎，那人就栓得越紧，无奈之下卡斯维尔先生只能咬牙喊道

「你忘了我们之间的约定吗？说好了再战三百回合的不是吗？你这样避而不见，可是会让我伤脑筋的啊…」玩味的望着那双桀傲不逊的双眸，宇智波上校知道这人就是不老实，非得揭开他的假面具才能看清真面目…

「…谁、谁跟你…唔…」

霸道的吻再度袭来，探入舌尖侵入口腔，逮住机会便大加放肆，毫不留情的与之深吻交缠…

「别口是心非啊，卡斯维尔先生…」几乎是快要窒息了才放开对方，宇智波上校恶趣味的望着身下满脸绯红喘着大气的银发男人，大掌持续向下摸索「你瞧…这不都站起来了吗？」

「…唔…」卡斯维尔先生很是羞愤，对自己的身子老是早早臣服于宇智波带土这人感到挫败

「吶，我帮你一把吧，憋着对身体不好…」掌心持续在卡斯维尔先生下腹摩娑着，挑逗似的激起男人最原始的欲望…

「不…不用…哈…」理智还挣扎着想扳回颜面，谁知对方不但没松手，反而还变本加厉的扯开裤头，伸手抚上那挺立的昂扬…

「跟我客气什么啊，亲爱的~~」灵巧的指腹在耸立的柱身间上下其手，时而高速滑动，时而刺激那敏感的小孔，惹的卡斯维尔先生娇喘连连，一个不小心就这样交代出去了…

「哈…哈…」大口喘气，全身乏力，激情的余韵让卡斯维尔先生满脸潮红，色气十足的引人遐想…

''老天…这小子太诱人了吧…''

宇智波上校本来没打算做全套的，但眼前这小子实在让人把持不住，扯开皮带就想再操他个三百回合…

「上校、上校、宇智波上校…你在里面吗？」谁知天不从人愿，外头传来一阵呼喊声，急急忙忙的像是招魂似的

「…干嘛啊？吵什么吵？！」

「司令部来人了，说要了解昨晚的事，请您过去说明一下…」

「呿！没事找事…」

好事被打断，任谁都开心不起来，唯独他身下的卡斯维尔先生像是松了口气般，露出浅浅的微笑…

「…今天晚上…」宇智波上校整理了裤头，抚平弄皱的领子，不大高兴的说道

「哈？」尚在余韵中的卡斯维尔先生没听清楚，迷茫的喊道

「我说今天晚上，你到我那一趟」宇智波上校简洁明确的复诵道，语气不容质疑

「什么啊？别闹了，为什么我要…」

「我会派人来接你，你小子最好别找什么借口，乖乖上车。否则你和你那帮兔崽子别想安然无恙的完成这份工作」完全不给卡斯维尔先生申辩抗议的机会，宇智波上校踏上台阶，快步离去，留下满脸不可置信卡斯维尔先生…


	11. Operation Fortitude 11 (二戰 帶卡)

11

 

「原来绝哥说的婊子就是你啊？」撇了眼后照镜上倒映着的银发男人，飞段笑咧咧的喊道

「…」卡斯维尔先生不想理他，闷着头不发一语，眼神飘向车外不断变换的场景

「嘿嘿…先前我还不信呢，想着上校那张苦瓜脸还能喜欢上别人，真不可思议」黑头座车飞快的在市区驰骋着，速度之快让街道上的路人纷纷抱头鼠串，咒骂声连连

「炮友罢了，哪谈得上喜欢…」真心希望这人能好好开车少说点话，卡斯维尔先生简短的响应道，渴求他能中止这话题，专心工作

「那也肯定是在那档事上特别喜欢，毕竟他从不对同一人出手」再一个极速过弯，把后座的乘客甩得七荤八素，飞段明显不在乎卡斯维尔先生的感受

「…啥？」高速狂飙让卡斯维尔先生有些晕了头，沉着脑袋喊道

「那人就这怪僻，上过的没一个再连络的，你倒是第一个让他意犹未尽，回味再三的」

跟了宇智波上校这么多年，飞段还真没见过他如此执着于个人。平时找找女伴玩玩也就罢了，就连家里给他安排的对象都没撑过几天，随便找个理由打发掉了…

「…呵呵，那还真是荣幸啊…」

嘴里喊着荣幸，嘴角却完全抬不起来。卡斯维尔先生很是郁闷，觉得这肯定是天谴，是上天用来报复他玩弄私情的代价…

「可不是嘛，所以绝哥跟我谈起时特别不敢置信，说天底下哪还有人能让那深井病爱不释手的，这要不是你有什么过人之处，就是太阳打西边出来了」

他哪还能有什么过人之处啊？！

充其量不过是利用了他俩过去的情谊，没心没肺的挑拨那当年为了救自己一命，而差点嗝屁的宇智波带土罢了…

「我没什么本事，就希望他能早点忘了我…」

这倒是心里话…

卡斯维尔先生从不奢求原谅，只求那个早已把过往抛诸脑后的男人，能再度将他从记忆中抹除，永远忘了他的存在…

「欸~~真无情啊…」

无情吗？

或许吧…

但他又有什么选择呢？

现实就是如此残酷…

打自接下这任务开始，他就无路可退了。现在他所能做的，也仅是放任那人对他为所欲为，消极的想藉此降低一丝罪恶感罢了…

「喔喔，到啦到啦…」转进市郊的巷弄内，黑头车停驻在一排老旧公寓前「下车吧，卡斯维尔先生」

「…这是…」还没搞清楚状况就被赶下了车，卡斯维尔先生满脸问号

「就这了，你自个找找吧…」顺手扔了把钥匙，胡乱的指了指前方一整排陈旧的公寓大门，飞段头也不回的加足马力扬长而去，扔下卡斯维尔先生一人在昏暗的街道下吹着寒风，直打哆嗦…

 

 

「宇智波带土那王八蛋…」

费了好些功夫才找着这藏身于夹层间的小公寓，卡斯维尔先生万分疲惫的拉开公寓大门，却发现里头除了自己外，一个人也没有…

这是想怎样？

放置PLAY吗？

等了大半天了还不见人影，卡斯维尔先生对宇智波上校浪费他宝贵的休息时间感到不满，拎起公文包就要往门外走…

喀啦！

也就在他正想开门走人之际，外头的门锁顺势转动了一圈，黑发男人毫不客气的挤进了狭小的玄关…

「…你这是上哪去？」眼见卡斯维尔先生衣装笔挺，一副正准备离开的模样，宇智波上校不大高兴的问道

「…我…」完全没料到这人会在此时出现，卡斯维尔先生一时半会儿没反应过来，僵在那欲言又止

「你小子不会是想逃了吧？」黑眸上下打量着眼前的银发男人，宇智波上校沉着一张脸，表情好是难看

「逃…宇智波带土你这人还能不能讲点理啊？都几点了？让我在这等了大半天，玩放置PLAY的不就是你吗？」

这人还有脸说他？！

他可是一下班就被拽进车里，胡里胡涂的扔进这破地方啊！

卡斯维尔先生觉得委屈了，虽然自己方才确实有一走了之的念头，但那也是在他宇智波带土这王八蛋无故迟到的前提下才萌生的念想，怎么能把错全赖在他头上？

被卡斯维尔先生这么一吼，宇智波上校反倒是老实了，收起那张阴沉沉的大脸，有些郁闷的撇了撇嘴…

「…没办法，昨晚那事给闹的，搞得我整天不得闲…」

为了昨晚那破事儿，宇智波上校可说是被叮得满头胞。劈里啪啦的被骂上一顿不说，回头还得写上检讨报告，让平时就不太读书没啥文采的他懊恼了老半天…

「…哦…这样啊…抱歉…」

也不知为什么，卡斯维尔先生一听这话，气就消了。搔搔脑袋，有些愧疚似的低下头，还莫名其妙的说了句抱歉…

「嘛，不甘你的事…倒是你吃了吗？」没多大在意怪里怪气的卡斯维尔先生，宇智波上校绕过他，拎着一大包东西往里走

「没…」这会儿才想到自己早饿了大半天，卡斯维尔先生摸摸空洞洞的肚皮，不争气的响应到

「这么晚了，店早关了。我让白绝弄了些快餐来，你就将就一下，一块吃吧」说着将一大包炸薯条和快餐店的招牌汉堡套餐往桌上摆，宇智波上校比了个手势，示意卡斯维尔先生入座

油炸食品的香味扑鼻而来，不争气的肚皮剧烈翻滚叫嚣着，理智的大脑终究敌不过现实的诱惑，屁颠屁颠的坐上空着的座位

「没想到你倒是真不介意啊…」望着卡斯维尔先生大口大口的将垃圾食物往嘴里塞，宇智波上校饶富兴味的喊道

「啊？」

「这些啊，你一个法国佬倒是挺能接受的…」

骄傲的法国佬几乎鄙视快餐快餐，尽管他们素有薯条祖国之称，仍就将这种不需要花太多功夫弄上桌的快餐餐饮列为低等食物，避之而为恐不及…

「…嗯，没什么，我平常就吃这些…」沾了沾西红柿酱，卡斯维尔先生心不在焉的说着「再说我也不完全是个法国佬…」

「欸？你不是…」

这话倒是让宇智波上校有些讶异了，想着这人不是操着一口流利的法语，还像个法国佬一样故作风雅吗？要真不是法国佬，那卡斯维尔这小子还能是…

「你是德国人？」

想到这姓氏才发觉不对，宇智波上校虽没读过几本书，基本常识还是有的，至少卡斯维尔这名在德意志不算少见…

「嘛，一半一半吧，反正不是顶重要的…」对于是不是德国佬这点不大在意，卡斯维尔先生一口一个汉堡，在快吃完的当下将目标主转向宇智波上校那份… 

「不是啊，那你在巴黎做什么？」

就这时代，一个德国人在巴黎以法国佬自居，怎么想怎么奇怪…

「工作呗，不然我还能干啥？总得混饭吃吧…」说得理所当然，卡斯维尔先生随后问了句你还吃吗，不待回答便伸手占为己有

望着眼前的银发男人片刻，宇智波上校轻笑出声…

「呵，我说你这人挺随意的啊…」

「彼此彼此，你宇智波上校不也随随便便让我这外人到这来吗？」环顾了一圈这隐密性极高的小公寓，陈设虽然简单，但该有的一厅一房一卫还是有的，可说是麻雀虽小五脏俱全

「你说这？喔，不碍事。平时也没住人，就偶尔用来避难用，没啥机密可言」

「避难？」

「还不就白绝那老小子，没事总喜欢在我耳边唠叨，烦都烦死了，干脆找个地方图个清净，别老看到那张脸」

宇智波上校觉得白绝的存在本身就是件烦人的事，要不是老头子硬塞给他，他压根也不会想在自己身后放个找碴的

「欸~~这不是挺好的吗？让他来烦你，省得你老来烦我…」卡斯维尔先生开玩笑似的笑了笑，顺手拿起套餐附赠的啤酒畅饮

「…你说你就这么讨厌我吗？」

卡斯维尔先生认为那不过是个玩笑话，但在宇智波上校耳里听来却是带着刺，扎着疼。沉下脸，一副受了伤的模样，可怜极了…

「…」没想到这人都这把年纪了还能装出一副可怜兮兮的模样，卡斯维尔先生很是感叹，觉得自己好像回到了当年，见到了那个孩提时代，纯真可爱的宇智波带土…

「也不能这么说…就是…」

然而现实与过往是不可同日而语的，卡斯维尔先生清楚自己的角色定位，可以接触，但不能深交。这是保护自己也是保护对方最好的方式…

「既然不讨厌，那咱交个朋友吧？」一听对方没有拒绝自己的意思，宇智波上校喜上眉梢，像个孩子一样笑开怀

「…我说你这人也真够奇怪的，干嘛老想着和我盘上关系？」

搞不懂这人在想些什么，卡斯维尔先生自认是个没心没肺的实业家，而他宇智波带土在知悉后却没有丝毫退让的意思，苦苦纠缠就是不打算放过他

「没什么，就觉得面熟，想交个朋友…」

宇智波上校很是老实，至少在感情线上算是颇为单纯。喜好分明不说，手段也不怎么精致。以这次强盗行为来说吧，也就是他单纯没经过大脑的任意妄为

老实说，卡斯维尔先生是有些动摇的，毕竟从那张和小时侯没多大差别的圆脸蛋吐出一句来做朋友吧，这么单纯的话语，实在让他有种触景生情的冲动…

「…呵，朋友？是炮友吧…」

但现实不容许他因私人感情而动摇，不必要的情感加诸在任务上只会伤得更深…

「…你这人非要作死是吧？行啊，就炮友。你小子可别后悔了！」瞇起双眸，宇智波上校充血的红瞳在不慎明亮的狭小空间内格外危险，一触即发的冲突愕然展开…


	12. Operation Fortitude 12 (二戰 帶卡)

12

 

如果说所谓炮友也就是相互解决彼此生理上的需求，毫无情感置入的发泄情欲。那么卡斯维尔先生坚信，他直至目前为止对宇智波带土这人的予取予求任意妄为，皆单纯来自任务上的需要与肉体上的欲望，而非情感上的纠结…

 

「吶，舒服吗？」扎人的黑脑袋卖力吞咽着，两眼不时向上飘移，仔细观察着男人变化莫测的神情

「…唔…」身下的颤动已然临界极致，银发的男人抿着嘴不发一语，企图阻止那呼之欲出的呻吟

「别闷着啊，喊几声来听听嘛…」舌尖灵活的挑逗着尖端，有一下没一下的碰触着敏感的小孔，激出阵阵水渍

「谁、谁要…嗯啊…哈、哈啊…」话还没到头，柱身再度倾淫于温热的腔壁内，一前一后的高速刺激着不断颤抖的欲望…

「…啊、啊啊！」高潮来的又快又急，卡斯维尔先生终究还是没忍住，一个挺身就想尽数发泄殆尽…

「你瞧你，一点都不老实…」眼及手快的抑制住勃发的欲望，宇智波上校恶趣味似的带着一抹邪笑

「你怎么这么多话啊！？快放…」嘎然而止的快感正急于挣脱着根部的束缚，伸手想挥去那紧握的大掌，却发现更大的阴谋正紧跟在后…

「等、等等…你、你干什么呢？」大掌主动撤离的同时，顺手夹带了条不知从何而来的棉线，三两下便再度紧紧束缚住

「嗯嗯，这样好多了…」看着自己杰作，宇智波上校满意得直点头  
「好…好个屁啊！快松开！」

 

不敢置信，这人还有没有良心啊！？

被狗啃了吗？

这种事你他妈也做得出来！

 

「不要！」像个任性的三岁小孩，宇智波上校嘟起嘴喃喃喊道「谁让你这炮友那么不称职，一点情趣都没有。今晚除非你主动点，否则不让你射！」

 

他不喜欢被动忍受的卡斯维尔先生，不仅因为那让自己看起来像个单纯的施暴者，更让他模糊的想起了些不快的回忆…

 

「哈？开什么玩笑，怎么可能…唔嗯…」舌尖在颈窝处来回舔弄吸允着，空出的大掌也堂而皇之的来到穴口，轻压着上头的褶皱，搓弄着敏感的神经…

「怎么不可能？第一次做的时候你不就挺主动的吗？」想起卡斯维尔先生当晚热情如火的演出，宇智波上校不免有些口干舌燥，下意识的舔了舔干涩的嘴角…

「不、不是…我…」

 

黑历史让卡斯维尔先生无力反驳，虽说那不过是逢场作戏的意外插曲，但不可否认的，自己当时确实是对这久未谋面的烂人动了情…

 

「干脆点行吗？亲爱的，说要当炮友的可是你啊…」温热的唇舌在耳鬓斯磨，大掌更肆无忌惮摩擦着穴口，有意无意的挑逗着即将溃堤的防线「口是心非可不好喔，你不会想就这样算了吧？」，

 

我操他妈的宇智波带土！！

 

情欲在瞬间炸裂，激荡出的火花让卡斯维尔先生最后的防线硬生溃堤。扳过男人不断游移的唇瓣，急切的侵入口腔，卷起温热的唇舌，搅动满是水渍的黏膜，大胆的吸吮舔弄…

 

淫-靡的水渍声不一会儿便在两人耳际间环绕，搭配着低沉而充满情欲的喘息，卡斯维尔先生再接再厉，翻个身，反客为主居高临下的将宇智波上校压在身下…

 

「欸！你干嘛…」没搞清楚状况的宇智波上校正想提出抗议，下身却被一阵熟悉的温热感覆盖，低头一看还以为自己瞎了狗眼…

「唔…等等…」尽管是自己提起的，但卡斯维尔先生这般化被动为主动的为自己口这件事，还是让宇智波上校有些接受不能…

 

虽然知道世故的卡斯维尔先生肯定和不少人上过床，但宇智波上校却又莫名的希望这人能稍为矜持点，至少在他面前稍微顾记一下也行…

 

「…」卡斯维尔先生没打算搭理他，在情欲的催使下专心的套弄着硬挺的分-身，极富技巧性的吸吮顶端的小孔，同时以指间刮搔着脆弱的囊部，企图明显用心险恶

「唔嗯…要…射…」宇智波上校不得不佩服卡斯维尔先生完美的口技，不一会儿功夫就把他身下的小兄弟照顾得无微不至，欲仙欲死…

「…啊…啊！！」白浊的液体在毫无防备下尽数飞散，全洒进卡斯维尔先生嘴里

「真快啊，宇智波先生…」讽刺意味十足的一笑，是对宇智波上校在第二回合床战中揶揄他早泄的报复

「…你！」

 

这人怎么那么爱记仇呢？！心胸狭窄！

宇智波上校在心中唾弃了一番，挣扎的想换个姿势，却完全没想到接下来卡斯维尔先生会做出更让他意想不道的举动…

 

「别动！还没完呢…」跪坐在宇智波上校身上，单掌止住他正要起伏的胸膛，卡斯维尔先生出声喝令

「啊？」不明究理的望着卡斯维尔先生，只见他将灵活的指头遶到身后，磨蹭着给后面做扩张。待一切都准备就绪后，一把握住因这一幕而重新回复精神的小带土，顺势插了进去！

 

「操！！」

 

完全没想到对方会玩骑乘位，更没想到他会如此干脆，宇智波上校惊吓之余，差点就草草交代出去…

「振做点啊，宇智波先生，才刚开始呢」察觉对方的矬态，卡斯维尔先生纵然颇为不适，也不想放过这个大好机会，狠狠戏弄一番

「少啰嗦！」幸好是忍住了，否则这脸面可丢大了。宇智波上校喘口气，配合着卡斯维尔先生的节奏上下律动…

 

这姿势对他来说还算轻松，躺着接受也就罢了，没几下肯定得射。问题是这样一来，在上位的卡斯维尔先生可就不容易了，除了体力活，还得费心迎合他，可说是吃力不讨好的工作

 

''啧，操心个屁！那不他自找的吗？''

想着他怪不了别人，宇智波上校晃晃脑袋不愿多想，却又忍不住瞄了一眼上方的卡斯维尔先生…

银发的男人满身是汗，光裸的身子因情欲而染红了大半，伴随着喘息而微微颤抖，更不时因乏力而皱眉压抑…

 

「…呿！」看着就糟心，宇智波上校面无表情的挺起身子，拉起卡斯维尔先生压在胸前的双臂搭上肩头…

「欸？」两臂被自然的搭在宇智波上校宽阔的双肩，卡斯维尔先生着实有些讶异，不解的望着对方

「…你这样稍微能舒服点吧…」带了点鼻音，像是不太愿意承认自己真心替对方着想，宇智波上校将黑脑袋往对方颈项搁去，企图掩饰自身的不自在

「…」

 

宇智波上校的主动迎合着实让卡斯维尔先生省了不少力，也有了足够的心思满足自己的需求。然而这贴心的举动并未让他花心思在自个身上，反而是眨了眨眼，有些呆滞的望向身旁的男人…

静默的片刻后，方才微笑出声…

 

「…嗯，好多了。谢谢你，带土…」

 

「谢什么？有什么好…等等，你刚刚说啥了？」卡斯维尔先生的声音太轻，以至于他一时半会儿没听清楚，不过幸好脑袋正搁在对方脖子上，让他没漏掉那几个音节…

「没什么…你专心点…」加快了摆动的速度，卡斯维尔先生倚靠在带土身上，拉扯轻吻着男人扎人的黑脑袋

「你说了吧，刚刚…唔唔…」封住那人不断开阖的嘴，卡斯维尔先生再度以高超的吻技征服对方，直至近乎窒息，才依依不舍的松开彼此…

 

情欲再度垄罩，早已不顾一切的两人紧贴着对方发烫而满是红潮的身子，感受彼此悸动的心房因激情而雀跃不已…

「吻我…」迷茫中开了金口，不同于以往的卡斯维尔先生，此时此刻他已顾不了再多，只想痛痛快快得与眼前的男人翻云覆雨

「…」一如操胡涂了的卡斯维尔先生，宇智波带土现下的精神状况也不怎么正常。听见对方主动邀约，脑袋一热，凑上去又是一阵野兽派的深吻。之后更顺势夺回主动权，将对方拉进怀里，扶着臀部，狂推猛送！

「啊…哈…」后-穴操弄多时早已泛滥成灾，红肿的穴-口更是经不起带土的一再冲撞，每每深入都落得一阵苏麻…

「腰抬高…」抬起相对轻盈的卡斯维尔先生，同样临界高点的宇智波带土可忍不住了。解开系在对方硬挺上的棉线，打直了身子，在一升一落的相映契合下，狠狠冲撞花心！

「啊…啊啊…啊啊！！」高潮来的太快，脑子来不及反应便化作一团糨糊。卡斯维尔先生方才解放的分身总算如愿以偿，一泄千里。而对方的欲望更是深深埋入体内，伴随着一阵抽蓄，勃发而出，将白浊的体液一滴不剩尽数灌溉其中！

 

「吶…爽吗？」由着激情过后，全身乏力的卡斯维尔先生瘫软在自个身上，带土意犹未尽的蹭着对方毛绒绒的银发，手指有意无意的刮搔着他光裸的背脊

「无聊…」

 

才不想回答这恶心巴叽的问题呢…

嫌弃的喊道，卡斯维尔先生不正面响应，身子却颇为老实的摊在那，任由对方磨蹭…

 

「明明爽翻了还嘴硬…」指头在背脊与尾椎间来回按压，感受对方因稍嫌消瘦而骨节分明的身形，唇齿并在开阖间朝着敏感的耳膜吐息…

「啥？」

「刚刚不喊我名子了吗？别否认啊…」

 

卡斯维尔先生喊了他名子，不是连名带姓那种，而是单单''带土''这个单词…这个只有他单独喊出才有意义的词汇…

 

「…」卡斯维尔先生枕在带土肩上的脑袋蹭了一下，却又久久未做响应，漠然的不承认也不加以否认…

 

本来嘛，打一开始他就没打算逃避…

在酒馆碰上带土的当下，他就知道自己无路可退了。尽管基于工作上的需要，理智强迫自己必须与对方保持一定距离，但情感上的牵绊实在太过强烈，一但擦出火花，便能轻易瓦解自己尘封十八年的过往…

 

「其实也没那么糟不是吗？只要你愿意多喊两声，以后肯定天天满足你」

 

带土不明白卡斯维尔先生在纠结些什么，在他看来，那不过是这人傲娇病犯了，口是心非罢了

 

「不需要，谁像你那么欲求不满」卡斯维尔先生觉得烦了，起身要摆脱深井病的怀抱，却被对方以反作用力箝制，更大力的往怀里摁

「说得好像你不是一样，刚才主动出击的可是你啊！」

「…那也是你给挑拨的，别把我想着和你一个档次，宇智波先生」拍开企图环抱的双臂，卡斯维尔先生总算挣扎脱困

「我怎么了？是男人都会想做吧，更何况对像是你了…」

 

平心而论，撇开卡斯维尔先生中年驼背、死鱼眼等不利因素，以他这一米八的身材，配上视觉系的白净脸蛋，想当个靠脸吃饭，男女通杀的明星艺人肯定没问题…

 

不过带土真正在意的不是那张相对英俊的脸蛋，而是第一次打照面就似曾相识的面容…

总说熟悉，却又有说不上来违和感…

想着大抵在那有着一面之缘，脑海深处却又叫嚣着不仅如此…

 

这要换做常人，肯定厌烦了。但他宇智波带土不会，本着追究到底的实验精神，也想揭发卡斯维尔先生的神秘身分，那怕手法粗糙卑劣且稍稍夹带了点个人欲望也无仿…

 

「…少肉麻了，恶不恶心啊你」

「呿！没情趣。我跟你说啊，就你这性子，人家姑娘就算看上你那张脸，也不跟你好！」

「是、是、是，不好就不好，倒是你能行行好，让我早点洗洗睡了吗？」卡斯维尔先生懒得跟这人争论，想着明天一早还得开会，不想因睡眠不足打瞌睡而落人口实，撩起浴巾就要下床…

「欸，等等…」抢先一步拉住卡斯维尔先生，顺势重回怀抱

「宇智波先生，你大爷我明天还得上班呢，快松手，别拉拉扯扯…」想再用力拍开那环抱的双臂，没想到这回对方更得寸进尺，一双爪子恶意十足的往雪白的大腿肉摸去「妈的！你干嘛呢！？」

「再来嘛…」毫不掩饰自己的企图，双唇更是大胆的凑上前啃咬着白皙的颈部…

「啥啊？都跟你说我明天还得…唔嗯…」攻势越发凶猛，被撩拨起的欲望早已升温，一发不可收拾…

「真的…不要吗？」卑鄙如他，知道卡斯维尔先生撑不了多久，还刻意刺激他根部的敏感点…

「操…」

卡斯维尔先生依稀记得这是他当晚最后一个单词，因为后头他已经完全不知道自己在喊些什么了…


End file.
